


Lovin' the Size

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Heavily implied size kink, Loads and loads of sweater paws, M/M, Romance, Smut, college basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: Kyungsoo only gave him his signature heart-shaped smile. “You and Chanyeol are basically dating and everyone knows except the two of you.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 57
Kudos: 433
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Lovin' the Size

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** #727  
>  **Author's Note:** To the mods who are _so so sooo amazing_ , congratulations on another successful round!! To my beta (Nesi), my personal cheerleader and numbah one hype man, I luv u and u already know that. And lastly, to the prompter, I took this prompt and run towards a completely different direction with it. I'm really sorry but I did add as much sweater paws as I can!! Thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> This was supposed to be a pwp one but now it's 99.99% plot and 0.01% porn. (Also this is not related to Sigma Chi Theta)
> 
> Enjoy!

ⒸⒸ

Jongdae is small.

Well, he likes to believe that he’s not  _ that _ small.

Just the  _ normal _ small, he’s still taller than most girls, but guys will most likely tower him. (Even Baekhyun can easily tower him and they’re almost,  _ almost _ , the same height.)

It’s not just with the height, his entire built is on the smaller side. His shoulders are narrow, and more often than not, he finds his big and airy sleep shirts slipping off his shoulders, it also gives the illusion that every shirt that he is wearing hang loose on his frame. Tiny waist, and slim hips; even if his arms and legs are well sculpted, it still looks small. Even his hands and feet are smaller than average. All of the growth spurt enhancing supplements he used to take during his pre-adolescent stages were not helpful on making him a few inches taller, and no matter how big his appetite became; the food just never settled on his body, leaving him naturally skinny. But, maybe all of the extra carbs he manages to consume goes straight to his butt because he’s been told that it’s perky and firm.

Jongdae has already made peace with this fact and like his momma used to say ‘Great things come in small packages’. He had accepted that being small means that tall people (i.e. a brat named Oh Sehun) will have no other choice but to look down at him whenever they talk to him, or he needs a little help on getting the last canned soup on the topmost shelf of his dorm room or taking an eternity finding the perfect pair of jeans that you don’t have to roll up the ends.

Jongdae could go on and on about the downsides of being small but Jongdae doesn’t really dwell on the negatives. Being small means that you are automatically the little spoon and that people will naturally find you adorable and have this undying urge to keep you in their pockets, therefore Jongdae could easily wrap anyone on the tips of his tiny but really pretty fingers. And of course, Jongdae used those in his advantage, people would rarely say no to his requests and favors.

That’s why when he begged Sehun to introduce him to one of his teammates on the basketball team, Park Chanyeol AKA Jongdae’s  _ happy _ crush. Sehun has no other choice but to oblige because Jongdae pouted and fluttered his ridiculously long eyelashes at the younger, and the heavens have already decided that Sehun has no choice but to oblige to Jongdae’s wishes. He’s been crushing on Chanyeol ever since he saw the other at the freshmen orientation and Sehun knows everything about this crush. Because Jongdae would gush about Chanyeol when they would spot the other at the cafeteria.

And it’s not like Sehun doesn’t have anything to gain from this since it also gives Sehun an excuse to get close to his own crush, Byun Baekhyun, who happens to be Chanyeol’s best friend.

It was a win-win situation for everyone and Jongdae would always pat himself on the back for bringing the four of them together. But, Baekhyun and Sehun were the only ones who ended up dating. And Jongdae’s crush on Chanyeol remained one sided and the only reason for this is because of the same reason why Jongdae is hopelessly crushing on Chanyeol;

Chanyeol is big,

Like really  _ big,  _ and Jongdae has yet to admit to himself that he might have some, very mild and you gotta squint your eyes really  _ really _ good, preference to relatively larger individuals that make him feel small. Something similar to a size kink but those things bring up internal questions within Jongdae that he doesn’t want to acknowledge right now. If Jongdae does have a kink, then he should’ve been attracted to Sehun and that never happened.

Well, Chanyeol is  _ bigger _ than Sehun, his mind argues.

Chanyeol could easily tower anyone without even trying.

Because Chanyeol is really tall, and it’s not even exaggerating to say that Jongdae needs to crane his neck so that he could look at Chanyeol’s ethereally and perfectly sculpted face; the face with the golden proportion and a sharp jaw. Chanyeol’s eyes are big, and so does his nose, his upper lip is thin, but his bottom lip is plush. With his platinum hair with an undercut that’s always swept to the side.

Jongdae doesn’t care if he breaks his neck from peering up on Chanyeol, because it will be  _ so _ worth it.

Other than his height, he’s part of those populations that were blessed with healthy coping mechanisms that whenever Chanyeol is stressed, he works out. And the body Chanyeol developed in all of those hours he spent on the gym deserves a trophy and admiration. Chanyeol has really broad shoulders and partnered with a muscled back, arms, and torso. His legs are long, and equally as toned. His hands are so big that it could probably wrap around Jongdae’s waist easily.

It’s not just his physical attributes, Chanyeol also has the biggest heart. If he’s passionate about something, he’d give his one hundred percent best and would not settle for anything less. He wanted to learn how to play the piano? He thought himself how to play and now he could easily learn any instrument he gets his hands on. He got interested in playing basketball? He constantly played on local courts with whoever, and now he’s part of the university’s varsity team for Basketball. If Chanyeol wanted something then he would do everything to get it, and this might be overwhelming to some because a huge amount of passion is directly correlated with a high level of competitiveness, but Jongdae finds it endearing.

If he’s being honest it might be the reason why his crush for Chanyeol never faded away.

Chanyeol’s only flaw (if that’s even considered as a flaw) is that, even after years in the gym and basketball training, he doesn’t have a cute perky butt, but God wanted to be subtle with his favorites.

But, because Chanyeol is tall he tends to date, much to Jongdae’s dismay, people of his size.

He prefers to date tall people, to say the least.

Because for the entire year of being friends with Chanyeol, Jongdae has definitely noticed that all of Chanyeol’s exes (whether they are one-time flings or serious relationship ones) are long-legged people. That’s why Jongdae has also made peace with the fact that he’s never gonna end up with Chanyeol, but his heart clearly didn’t get the memo with the way it would always quicken whenever Chanyeol interacts with him.

He really can’t blame his heart with the way it threatens to jump off his chest when Chanyeol noticed that Jongdae is mildly shivering because he is literally too underdressed for the weather.

They just got out of their world history class and were walking towards the library to meet up with Baekhyun. Fall has just started, most of the leaves are still bright and green, but the wind is already too dry and cold than it was a week ago and Jongdae was already running late a while ago, so he forgets to grab a jacket before coming to class.

While walking together Chanyeol was discussing how Cleopatra was probably the smartest person with the way he played her cards and easily manipulated everyone. Jongdae would have definitely enjoyed Chanyeol’s speech, well he does love listening to Chanyeol talk about anything and everything because he uses these big gestures, adds sound effects and even recreates whatever whenever he talks about something. He feigns attentiveness by making this small noises of affirmation and surprise, eyes never moving away from Chanyeol.

But, the autumn breeze is directly going through his white t-shirt and Jongdae is trying to preserve whatever body heat that he has left, when Chanyeol halted on his steps, Jongdae also stopped and looked at his friend for some explanation because Chanyeol was looking at him with wide curious eyes. Jongdae took the opportunity to look at Chanyeol’s face, Chanyeol isn’t wearing contacts today, he opted for his large aviator glasses. And Jongdae thinks about how the accessory amplifies Chanyeol’s features and beauty by a thousand percent.

“Yeol?” He’s starting to feel squirmish under the scrutiny of the younger’s eyes.  _ Did he notice that I wasn’t listening to him? _

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol asks and before Jongdae could give an answer, Chanyeol quickly hands his backpack to Jongdae and removes his denim jacket revealing his white graphic tee underneath half tucked under black skinny jeans and hands it to Jongdae while taking his backpack and wearing it on one shoulder. “Wear this.”

But Jongdae can’t hear what Chanyeol said because his heart is thundering loudly in his chest and all Jongdae manage to do is stare at the jacket on Chanyeol’s hand for a good second and then stares at Chanyeol, mind still far too baffled with what he is offering. Jongdae then immediately shakes his head and his hand, “I’m not, don’t worry.” He quickly lies, but it’s more on the self-preservation purposes because his heart might explode if he takes the jacket, but Chanyeol looks unconvinced and goes behind Jongdae, sliding off his backpack and then dropping off his jacket on Jongdae’s shoulders.

Jongdae as a kid used to think of ways on how he will die, he’d imagine it as some kind of heroic way, where he’d give death a damn good fight before fading into his realm. He had a wild imagination as a kid so he made up a couple of different instances, one of which is where he’d be fighting off piranhas because he’s a super-spy working for the government. Never did he imagine that he’d die because of cardiac arrest caused by a fucking  _ jacket. _

Jondgae instantly feels warm and then he feels a bit overwhelmed because the jacket smells so much like Chanyeol. The perfect mix of rosemary and some kind of citrus. He fights himself from pressing his nose on the denim because Chanyeol smells heavenly and this is like receiving a hug from the other. An indirect and no contact hug. But still a hug.

Jongdae would always wonder what it would be like to have Chanyeol wrap all around him in a warm tight hug and this might be the closest that he’ll ever get.

“Wear the sleeves, the jacket might fall off if you don’t,” Chanyeol is back in front of him, still holding Jongdae’s backpack, and effectively pulling Jongdae from his stupor as he can’t help to roll his eyes at the other’s requests. When Jongdae slid his hands and arms in the sleeves of the jacket, his arms are far too short that his fingertips don’t even peak out of the cuffs of the jacket. Jongdae fails to notice how the other is watching him with intent, gaze fixed solely on him.

But, he does notice Chanyeol fighting his urge to smile at Jongdae’s sweater paws, and Jongdae glares at him as he uncuffs Chanyeol’s jacket so that his hands peak out a little, and that makes a chuckle slip of Chanyeol’s lips even if he already has his bottom lip trap between his teeth.

“Stop laughing at me!” Jongdae yells as he lightly punches Chanyeol on his shoulder. Chanyeol, amusement far too clear in his face, shakes his head and shrugs.

“I didn’t realize how tiny you are,” Chanyeol chuckles out as he hands over Jongdae’s bag back, urging them to proceed walking, “You look like you’re drowning in my jacket.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment if you say that I look cute,” He jokes (and lowkey hopes that he can fish out compliments from the other) but then Chanyeol goes eerily quiet and Jongdae peers up at the other and there’s a look in Chanyeol’s face that Jongdae thinks is confusion—

“Ya!” Jongdae exclaims, clearly offended at Chanyeol’s reaction, or lack of it. But Jongdae can’t really be irritated because he’s already wearing his crush’s jacket, expecting compliments is just pushing his luck. Chanyeol just beams at him, as an apology. “Thanks for the jacket, by the way. I’ll return it tomorrow” Chanyeol hums in response, “Won’t you get cold?” Jongdae asks.

“Well, I’m used to the autumn chill.” Chanyeol answers. “I grew up here remember?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun grew up in the city together, “and I really don’t mind the cold. But I do mind if the weather is hot and humid.”

Jongdae nods in understanding. “That makes the two of us, I hate it when the weather is too hot.”

“That explains why you didn’t bring a jacket this morning,” The younger snorts and Jongdae sighs.

“Well, how would I know that it would be this cold this early?” Jongdae grew up, with Sehun, in the western part of the country where it’s not as cold during autumn and winter. Only moving to the city, a year ago for the sake of getting a quality education. “It’s the ‘ _ wear a sweater in the morning and regret it in the afternoon’ _ weather.” The comment earns another chuckle from Chanyeol and Jongdae quickly adds, “Plus, I think I only own one jacket and one coat. I don’t have any reason to have one before.”

Chanyeol looks at him in disbelief, “How did you survive last year’s cold weather?”

“My roommate owns plenty, although they are all black. I managed to survive.” Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s roommate is barely smaller than him but he’s far buffer than Jongdae.

“I’ll lend you some of mine too,” Chanyeol offers and Jongdae starts coughing and automatically shaking his head; face heating up a bit “I’m only lending them and not giving them so there’s no need to feel guilty.” Chanyeol insists before pushing the library doors, holding it open until Jongdae gets inside. “Okay,” Jongdae tries to sound as nonchalant as possible to hide the fact that he’s internally celebrating, and he feels like jumping from joy and excitement.

Chanyeol spots one of his teammates and tells Jongdae to go ahead. Jongdae quickly spots Baekhyun, dressed in a bright yellow hoodie, at their usual table by the window side, he greets Jongdae with a far too bright smile.

“You’re happy,” Jongdae voices out before settling across him and placing his bag on the table.

“You’re wearing Chanyeol’s jacket,” Baekhyun points out with a lopsided grin. Jongdae tries not to react that much, acting like he doesn’t know what Baekhyun could possibly imply. Sehun already told Baekhyun about Jongdae’s crush, so there’s really no need to indulge the other. Jongdae still finds it amusing that Baekhyun and Sehun literally share no secrets between each other, they don’t even demand each other to spill, it’s just that they can’t help it.

Jongdae and Baekhyun immediately hit it off the moment Chanyeol introduced them to each other. They are far too in-sync; practically one of those platonic soulmates.

“You know,” Baekhyun starts conversationally. “That’s what boyfriends do,” Baekhyun proceeds, voice laced with a mix of mischief and mirth. “You only offer your jacket to people you like—”

“—Well, we’re friends—”

“—to bang and be in a relationship with. Not in that order, but any works.”

“I swear, you make everything sexual,” Jongdae then glares at Baekhyun sending a silent threat, prompting the older to laugh.

“You’re blushing,” Baekhyun points out. “I’m still confused about how Chanyeol can’t see your crush,” He says and Jongdae immediately looks around if Chanyeol is close, thankfully he finds the other still busy talking to that freshman Johnny. Probably recruiting him to go on their try-outs.

“Keep your voice down! Someone might hear you.” Jongdae hisses in a whisper and the other ignores him and continues to talk.

“You look adorable wearing his clothes though. I give you that, not anyone can pull off a ten sizes bigger jacket while blushing like a tomato.” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Don’t sass at me, I’m complimenting you.”

“You and Sehun really deserve each other,” Jongdae remarks. “Two spawns of Satan coming together, the perfect match made in hell.”

“Well, at least we ended up together. Unlike someone, I know.”

“Wonder who that is,” Jongdae feigns innocence as he opens up his bag and takes out his laptop. He still needs to finish his paper in sociology that’s due tonight.

“You know, Chanyeol hates sharing his clothes,” Baekhyun informs Jongdae. “Like,  _ really  _ hates it.”

“That explains why I would always see you guys wearing his clothes,” He mumbles, trying to not sound jealous when in fact he hates it when he sees Baekhyun wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts or when Sehun uses one of Chanyeol’s jackets after their basketball practice. 

“But he never offers us his clothes. We just take it from his closet,” Baekhyun defends and Jongdae already knows this because Sehun would always explain to him why he’s wearing a shirt or a pair of sweats from Chanyeol.

“What makes you think that I didn’t ask for it?” Jongdae challenges and Baekhyun doesn’t even hide his snort. “Please, I know how both of your brains work, I’d bet Chanyeol even wrapped it on you himself.” Jongdae falls quiet and swallows and Baekhyun immediately perks up with a smile threatening to break his face.

“I think he doesn’t realize he likes you yet but get ready because once he does;  _ he goes all out. _ ”

“Are you seriously assuming that he likes me because he lent me his jacket?” Jongdae looks at Baekhyun in disbelief, one eyebrow cocked up.

“Are you seriously questioning twenty years of friendship?” Baekhyun says in an obnoxiously nasally voice.

“I don’t sound like that.” Jongdae clicks his tongue making the other laugh out loud (earning a couple of glares at their direction). “You know that’s the problem with this generation, we often mistake proper manners and decency with flirting.”

“Why are you so against this? There’s a chance that Chanyeol likes you back.”

“Well, disappointment stems from hope,” Jongdae says as he looks at Chanyeol, now talking to the captain of the basketball team, Kris, lean on each other while they look like they’re in a world of their own.

  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


Jongdae knows that he should stop making hasty assumptions about Chanyeol’s intentions because there’s definitely something going on between Chanyeol and Kris since they are always,  _ always _ together. Jongdae will find them coming to school together, and they’re always talking about something. And Jongdae doesn’t want to be in the middle of that.

But it’s really,  _ really _ hard not to read into the other’s actions when Chanyeol already developed a habit of taking off his jacket and giving it to Jongdae whenever he sees the other is not wearing one. On colder days Chanyeol would even take off the scarf that he’s wearing and will just instantly wrap it around Jongdae until half of Jongdae’s face is covered. Only his crescent eyes peeking out that’s enough of an indication of how brightly he’s smiling at the taller.

He can’t blame his assumptions for running loose whenever Chanyeol would be a little grumpy like he’s actually jealous (you can even call it possessive if we stretch its definition), whenever Jongdae is wearing a jacket that’s not his. 

And it’s not like that this is a  _ bad _ thing, he gets to wear super comfortable but also stylish clothes, prevent himself from getting sick, and he gets to smell like Chanyeol all the time. So if you ask Jongdae reaping all of those benefits in exchange for Jongdae losing his sanity by letting his feelings take over rather than his brain, and his entire body occasionally malfunctioning whenever he lays eyes on Chanyeol.  _ It’s definitely worth the trade-off _ . Although the major take back is that Jongdae would always be worried that Chanyeol might be the one who will catch a cold and the other would just brush Jongdae’s worries and say that he built up his stamina and resistance by taking a lot of supplements daily.

It’s not really a surprise that his traitorous heart starts to beat wildly and he can feel his lungs contract when he walks inside the gym. Jongdae doesn’t even bother looking for Sehun because his eyes immediately zoom in Chanyeol who is doing sprints across the basketball court; his bleached hair pulled out of his face in a small bun, face shining in sweat.

_ Damn _ .

Jongdae settles at one of the benches of the gym, he’s waiting for Sehun, because they promised to eat dinner together to catch up with each other’s lives (it’s actually Sehun’s poorly concealed attempt to leech off Jongdae for Chemistry notes because he’s missing out on a lot of their make-up classes because of the weekend basketball practices). To pass time, Jongdae takes his phone out and plugs in his earphones and starts to go blast off music while checking his social media apps, just to distract himself from ogling at a sweaty Chanyeol doing his daily training.

Jongdae is so busy reading the local news that he doesn’t notice that the practice is already done and that the varsity team already hit the showers, that’s why Jongdae startles when a hand suddenly plucks out the left earbud, he was ready to hiss at whoever dares to interrupt his solo music jam, but then he sees Chanyeol sitting at his right, wearing his left earbud, looking straight ahead. Chanyeol is freshly showered, with his hair still damp and sticking at his forehead a bit. Jongdae finds himself staring up at the other, thinking that if he ever managed to date Chanyeol he’d get to see him freshly showered all the time, and he probably won’t get enough of that view.

“Didn’t know you listen to Nirvana,” Chanyeol says, breaking Jongdae from his reverie. “Thought you were the ballad type.”  _ This only means that _ h _ e’s thinking about you, _ Jongdae’s mind supplies unhelpfully.

“It never occurred to you that I can be both?” Jongdae’s comment earns a chuckle from Chanyeol. “What brings you here? Are you here waiting for me?” Chanyeol asks, looking at Jongdae, he smiles in a way that shows his dimple and his cheeks look all fluffy and very boopable, and his eyes wide and blinking at Jongdae. And he would want Chanyeol to stop because he already has an effect on him without doing anything, Chanyeol doesn’t need to add in his cuteness in the mess of Jongdae’s feelings.

“If you’re Oh Sehun then, why yes. I, Kim Jongdae, am waiting for you,” He tries to hide in his snark, in the fear that the younger could hear his own name from the screams of Jongdae’s heart.

“Well, that makes sense because Park Chanyeol will never make Kim Jongdae wait,”

Jongdae doesn’t know a lot of things, he doesn’t know how to bake a cake, drive a car, and the list could go on, and at this moment the list is just getting longer because all of the sudden; Jongdae doesn’t know how to breathe, to think, to talk. He just stares up at Chanyeol, gaping at him. Chanyeol then laughs at his reaction; and he’s so infuriatingly handsome, Jongdae can just cry right then and there because how is it even possible for Park Chanyeol to exist. “But Park Chanyeol will wait with you, I think you already know that Sehun takes long-ass showers,” Chanyeol says as he leans back and closes his eyes. Like he’s savoring this moment with Jongdae.

Jongdae, ignores his body wanting to reboot and, copies Chanyeol. He also leans back and closes his eyes, pretending that he’s not seconds away from pulling his hair out and start eating it because that seems like the rational thing to do.

They stay like that for a while, sitting side by side listening as Frank Ocean sings his rendition of moon river; not a single word uttered between them but the air around them is not awkward or tense. It is more relaxed, something you would usually feel when you’re in front of the fireplace at night when there’s a blazing snowstorm outside. Warm and homey.

Jongdae can’t help but think that if he slightly shifts his head to his right, just by a little bit, he would be resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Half of his mind is screaming for him to do it, while the other half is against it; wary of making Chanyeol uncomfortable and eventually breaking the comfortable silence that they have settled in.

Chanyeol is the one who breaks the silence by saying, “You really have small hands,” the other observes, Jongdae looks at Chanyeol and then follows where his gaze is fixed. Chanyeol is looking at their hands who are both resting at their own thighs. Jongdae can’t help but be amazed too because, next to Chanyeol’s wide palm and long fingers, his hands look like a child’s.

“Or your hands are just big,” Jongdae forces out in the most normal tone that he can muster, his voice still sounds a bit breathless and airy. The size difference is already evident just by looking at it, so what Chanyeol does next is more than unnecessary.

Chanyeol lifts his hand and shows his palm and then his other hand grabs Jongdae’s places on top of his own hand. Anyone can see that Chanyeol’s fingers are at least an inch longer than Jongdae’s. but Jongdae’s concerns are far more than the difference of the size of their hands but with how his heart is beating wildly again, his whole palm feels like it’s burning, and he’s starting to break into cold sweats.

All of his blood has vacated his entire body and went to his face, most specifically his cheeks. Maybe his brain is losing oxygen, only running wild with the thought that a simple shift and he will know how it would feel to hold hands with Chanyeol and that if Chanyeol closes his hands, he could easily engulf the entirety of Jongdae’s.

Jongdae tries to get a hold of himself because your body going on a complete shutdown mode just by holding someone’s hand is just ridiculous.  _ He’s twenty, not seven _ . He has done far more things than holding the hands of someone he really, really likes.

To add to Jongdae’s torture, Chanyeol doesn’t seem affected at all. He just marvels at their hands together with wonder and amusement.

Their moment gets thankfully interrupted with a polite cough by Sehun who was standing right in front of them, Jongdae immediately retreats his hand from Chanyeol. Sehun looks at them, his head cocked to one side, his face screaming mischief and interest.

Jongdae can already hear the teasing voice he and his boyfriend will use on him for the next following weeks.

“Kris is already waiting for you outside, I think he’s with Jess,” Sehun informs Chanyeol and Chanyeol acts accordingly, he removes the earbud and gives it to Jongdae, he quickly waves goodbye to the both of them, looking all panicky. Even tumbling a bit when he was rushing to get out.

All of it happens so fast that Jongdae only processes what’s happening when Chanyeol is out of the gym. It takes another second before Jongdae is doused with the cold reality of  _ why Chanyeol sat with him _ , he lets out a disappointed sigh and looks at Sehun defeated.

Which prompts Sehun to arch his eyebrows at Jongdae. “Are you mad at me for bursting your little bubble with Chanyeol?” Sehun asks him, and Jongdae stands up and starts walking pass Sehun. The other then walks beside Jongdae and swings an arm around his shoulders, as a way of comfort.

“I’m mad at myself for thinking we had a  _ moment, _ ” Jongdae mumbles more to himself, but Sehun still catches it. They exit the gym.

“Weren’t you guys having one?” Sehun prods, stirring Jongdae towards their favorite Japanese place that serves cheap but delicious meals. “I mean you guys were holding hands while listening to music, not to mention you’re wearing  _ his  _ varsity jacket. I think I’d get diabetes just by looking at you two.”

Jongdae can feel his face heat up despite the chilly night wind, but then thinks of the reason why Chanyeol stayed with him in the first place and he can’t help but sigh. “What’s the point of all of that if he’s dating Kris.”

Sehun stops walking, making Jongdae stop as well. He then makes Jongdae face him and asks the most idiotic question ever, “Ah,” Sehun lets out a sigh of what seems to be relieved, he takes a deep inhale and says “The air is pregnant with the smell of jealousy. I wonder why is that? Can the promulgator of the scent tell us why?” his tone laced with mirth accompanied by this really weird old English accent.

Jongdae then glares at Sehun because this idiot already knows the exact reason why Jongdae is jealous. But Sehun looks at him directly in the eyes, unfazed with Jongdae’s glare, demanding an answer.

Jongdae sighs and relents, “because I have a crush on him, okay?” Jongdae admits in a tiny voice, his face getting another shade darker, Sehun then grins at him wildly. The creepy grin where he doesn’t show his teeth and his lips lift up in a thin line but his eyes are wide.

“And it’s no longer a happy crush, right?” Sehun asks, “It’s the real type of crush, right?”

Jongdae just rolls his eyes and grabs an obnoxiously laughing Sehun by the wrist and drags him inside the restaurant. True to being a Virgo, Jongdae loves to put on labels on things, classifying and sorting everything out. Making different categories to his life, expanding these categories to accommodate all of the grey areas that life throws at him.

That’s why Jongdae likes to believe that there are different types of crushes, similar to the notion that are different types of love.

Jongdae used to classify his crush on Chanyeol as a  _ happy crush _ ; the crush you have on someone where you think they are cute and you’re attracted to them but you don’t like them enough to pursue them. So, naturally, it doesn’t bother you if they’re dating someone. And because of everything that is happening, Jongdae thinks he likes Chanyeol enough to confess all of his feelings for him.

Once he and Sehun settle in one of the booths and have ordered their usual orders. Jongdae tries to stir away from the topic from his feeling for Chanyeol by asking Sehun about his Chemistry report, but Sehun quickly dismisses it and was back on interrogating him about his happy-crush-turned-into-real-crush-but-if-you-ask- _ me _ -it-wasn’t-a-happy-crush-in-the-first-place on Chanyeol.

“Nothing is going on,” Jongdae says because he knows that Sehun already has an idea since Baekhyun would see Jongdae and Chanyeol hanging out.

“How dare you lie to me?” Sehun points an accusing finger, going overly dramatic.

“Sehun, you know I will never lie to you, you’re my best friend—”

“BITCH! I AM NOT JUST YOUR BEST FRIEND,” Sehun stands up, finger still pointing at Jongdae. “I’M YOUR ONLY FRIEND!”

“Yah!” Jongdae hastily pulls Sehun to sit down by the collar, “Can you please stop turning into your boyfriend, I can only deal with one Baekhyun in my life!”

“You really value honor the least among all of us,” Sehun says shaking his head in feigned disapproval, Jongdae just can’t help to roll his eyes. “Lying to me straight in the face, like that. Is that what dating Chanyeol do to you, huh?”

“We’re not dating!” Jongdae was so quick to amend. Not caring that Sehun called him dishonorable.

“Then what are you two doing” Sehun demands and Jongdae then finally spills every detail about what has Chanyeol been doing and Sehun wasn’t even subtle with his snorts and commentary. Their meal already arrived during Jongdae’s long and exhaustive (as per the request of Oh Sehun) story. When Jongdae is finished with it, it’s Sehun’s time to speak.

“And you think that Chanyeol was just being friendly because he’s dating Kris, am I correct?” Sehun asks, but it’s more of a warning because he doesn’t really wait for Jongdae to answer. “He’s not dating Kris as you wrongly assumed. They’re part of the same fraternity and they are like the project heads for the annual Halloween party of the frat. They’re planning to go all out this year that’s why they’re talking frequently. Kris is dating Krystal’s sister, Jessica.”

Jongdae would be lying if he says that he did not let out a sigh of relief. Then maybe Chanyeol is really making a move on him. He then tries to hide his happiness by stuffing his mouth with ramen but of course, Sehun still caught it.

“Oh,” Sehun remembers before busying himself with his own meal, saying it with an annoying smirk plastered on his face “Chanyeol is the slowest person who showers in the whole team, but he was so fast a while ago… I wonder why…” Sehun acts all coy and Jongdae tries not to choke on his noodles.

  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


It’s Sunday, late in the afternoon, and Jongdae is laying in his bed, with his laptop perched at his folded legs, he’s finishing his summary report that is due tomorrow. Kyungsoo is at his desk, finishing some school project that involved drawing skills, patience, and perseverance (all of which Jongdae lacks). 

That’s how they usually work as roommates, when one is doing something school-related, the other will also do something school-related. If one is just lazing around, so will the other. They usually share their meal, Kyungsoo will whiz out a quick food and Jongdae will do the dishes and set the table. Coincidently, they would always pull all-nighters together.

They never verbally nor explicitly talked about how they should do things in sync so that it will not disturb the other and it just happened, and it resulted in both Kyungsoo and Jongdae developing good study habits together.

Kyungsoo clears his throat really loud, catching Jongdae’s attention, and says, “Do you wanna grab dinner with me and Minseok?” Jongdae looks at his roommate with arched eyebrows.

Minseok is Kyungsoo’s lovely boyfriend, they’re like those couples who are basically married ever since they were in diapers but are too dense to realize their feelings for each other. Their dynamics will always be amusing with Jongdae because individually, Kyungsoo and Minseok are really not all touchy and mushy, but when they’re  _ together _ , Jongdae could only pray that he wouldn’t have to walk-in on them, again. The only reason Kyungsoo didn’t move in with Minseok is that they’ll surely end up cuddling and doing god knows what instead of anything productive.

“You want me to third wheel?” Well, he really wouldn’t mind joining Kyungsoo and Minseok for dinner because he’s used to the two of them being sappy and disgusting. It’s just that Jongdae knows that Sunday Dinners are reserved for Kyungsoo and Minseok’s date night.

Kyungsoo lets out a grunt and looks at Jongdae like he’s constipated or something. “If you bring Chanyeol then you won’t have to.”

“Why would I bring Chanyeol?” He squints at Kyungsoo suspiciously, head cocked to the side and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kyungsoo grunts again like he doesn’t want this conversation to happen, but the omnipresent force of Kim Minseok is nagging him to.

“It’s Minseok’s idea, he thought that it would be nice if you bring Chanyeol so you could introduce him to us, and we also get to know him a bit,” Kyungsoo suggests and further confuses Jongdae. “Scare the living daylights out of him if he thinks of hurting you, be your pseudo parents and all that shit…” Kyungsoo pauses for a bit, almost thinking of what he’ll say next. “Although I think Sehun and Baekhyun already got the pseudo parents covered, they might be a bit more lenient since they are friends with Chanyeol too.”

“What?” Jongdae is really confused because Kyungsoo is not making sense, and his roommate is probably the most rational person he has ever met and Jongdae knows that the other never spouts nonsensical words like this. Kyungsoo just shoots Jongdae an exasperated look and Jongdae shoots him with a confused one.

“The ability of your brain to process things is truly remarkable Jongdae-yah. We’re…” His roommate stops and runs his hand over his face while he sighs in frustration. He just looks at the other expectantly. “We’re inviting you to go on a cringey but very obligatory double date with us.”

Jongdae blinks at Kyungsoo. Once. Twice. A couple of times.

_ What. _

“What?!”

“I mean, isn’t it time for you to introduce your boyfriend to us? We can’t promise to not send threats to him because you’re our baby and we just want to protect you. And he’s in the school varsity and usually, varsity dudes have this reputation of playing around with people’s feelings, but I don’t think Chanyeol is like that—”

“He’s not like that,” Jongdae quickly reassures, his tone a little snappy, effectively stopping Kyungsoo from his rambling. “And he’s not… We’re not…” Jongdae struggles for words because Kyungsoo and Minseok thought that he and Chanyeol are dating, which can’t be good. Because other people will see it like that when it’s not like that at all. But all Jongdae could say is “Dating, big no no” he said while crossing his arms and he himself can hear the stupidity in his words.

Kyungsoo just laughs at Jongdae, like his full deep laugh that goes exactly “HUO HUO HUO”. “You’re getting better at lying, you could just tell me you don’t want to.”

“I’m not lying! We’re really not dating!” Jongdae tries to explain but Kyungsoo just dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

“You’re not gonna convince anyone that you’re not dating Chanyeol when you’re wearing one of his sweatshirts.” Kyungsoo points out and before Jongdae can argue that it’s cold and that Chanyeol’s sweatshirt was the closest and warmest thing he could grab a while ago. “ Half of your wardrobe is even filled with his clothes. I bet if you ask Chanyeol what time it is, he’d take off his Rolex and fasten it on your wrist.” Kyungsoo mocks, earning an eye roll from Jongdae. “And it’s not just with the clothes, you guys hang out at the library all the time. Eat together in one of those food stalls on the streets outside uni, eat together at the caft. You even went to support his game yesterday and went on a date after it.”

“We didn’t go on a date. Chanyeol wanted to grab an ice cream and I know this really good ice cream place and coincidentally it’s near to the cinemas and we both wanted to watch ‘Joker’ and after the movie, it was already dinner time so we grabbed some pizza. That wasn’t a date.” Jongdae explains all of that in one breath as if saying it fast will make his argument stronger. It doesn’t because Kyungsoo doesn’t look convinced at all.

“First of all you hate watching basketball games but you still went even if you had a shitload of requirements to finish. Second, his team won the game yesterday,” Kyungsoo informs Jongdae, which was a bit stupid because Jongdae was there at the game and Kyungsoo wasn’t, he personally witnessed how Chanyeol shot the buzzer-beater three-point basket that led their team to victory.

If Jongdae closes his eyes right now, he could still see how happy Chanyeol was yesterday, his teammates ran towards him and lifted Chanyeol in all of his six foot two glory. When Chanyeol was finally set down, it amazed Jongdae how Chanyeol found him immediately, Jongdae was still at the bleachers so he mouthed “Congratulations” to Chanyeol and the other just beamed at him before he did a cute little curtsy where one of his arms is tucked at his back and his other made inward circular motions before he bowed at Jongdae. Jongdae remembers that he bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling too much but, the color of his face already gave him away. Their cute little moment was disrupted when Chanyeol’s coach urged all of the players to head back to the locker rooms and before he went in, Chanyeol mouthed “Wait for me,” to Jongdae and so he did.

“Usually, when a team wins a game, they would go to team dinners and all that. An after-party.” Kyungsoo elaborates on his point. “But Chanyeol, the star player, chooses to ditch his teammates just to spend his time with you instead.”

“Well,” Jongdae huffs at Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol wasn’t the only one who did that. Sehun also ditched his teammates for Baekhyun,” It took a couple of beats for Jongdae to realize the implications of what he said.

_ Shit _ _. _

And Kyungsoo only gave him his signature heart-shaped smile. “You and Chanyeol are basically dating and everyone knows except the two of you.”

  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


Their midterms just ended and instead of going to a party and drink all their misery away, Chanyeol suggested that they’ll just hang out at this all-in-one place downtown; since it has a bowling alley, an arcade, and some pool tables.

After spending a couple of hours at the arcade. Sehun set a brand-new record at the basketball arcade game, Baekhyun and Jongdae made the arcade their concert hall by doing a couple of songs and some duets at the open karaoke (and also aced some songs at the ‘Just Dance Revo’), Chanyeol also set a brand new records on ‘Street Fighter II’. Baekhyun and Jongdae teamed up against Sehun and Chanyeol with some kind of battle that involved guns and a lot of violence, their battle was so intense (and rowdy) that a group of people circled around them. By the end of their game, surprisingly, Baekhyun and Jongdae won.

And naturally, Chanyeol demanded a rematch but in the game of pool.

All four of them are really good at playing billiards. Jongdae is a natural player and most of his shots attributes on luck rather skill, but out of the four of them, Jongdae is the most screwed.

And the main reason why he’s screwed is because of the one and only Park Chanyeol. Jongdae is trying his hardest not to stare at Chanyeol whenever he plays but it’s impossible if Chanyeol looks so good. Chanyeol’s attention goes solely towards the billiard balls, finding the perfect angle, and then he becomes a thousand times more attractive than he already is. The veins on Chanyeol’s hands stand out whenever he leans down and positions himself to take a shot, unintentionally flexing his muscles. It might sound crazy but Chanyeol’s biceps are probably the same size as Jongdae’s legs. And Chanyeol, being one of the most competitive human beings to ever walk on earth, is practically on fire with his desire to win because of their initial loss, irritation only makes Chanyeol look hotter. Jongdae sends a quick prayer, that may the Lord holy father spare Jongdae and his 19 plus thoughts.

But the real killer is right before he hits the ball with the cue stick, his eyes flick up at Jongdae. Eyes lock at Jongdae while making his perfect shot.

Jongdae can feel his face warm-up and his throat dry, he can hear his heart ringing in his ears. What makes matters worse is Chanyeol’s smug smirk after, is it from making Jongdae flustered or from acing a shot, Jongdae doesn’t know. All he knows is that he wants to kiss off that smile off the other’s face.

“So, you’re still not dating?” Baekhyun says as he casually slips beside Jongdae, a cue stick in his hand. Jongdae’s answer is in the form of a glare that prompts Baekhyun to laugh because Jongdae looks ridiculous with how red he is. Speaking of Baekhyun, he’s the other reason why Jongdae is also screwed. Because even if they’re from the same team, Baekhyun has this bad habit of distracting Jongdae whenever it’s his turn to take a shot, just like now.

Jongdae approaches the pool table after Baekhyun tells him what angle he should hit the mother ball. And once Jongdae is all set, he feels a sharp pain in his left butt cheek partnered with a loud slap sound, Jongdae immediately stood up and glared at the man behind him while rubbing his poor butt cheek. “BYUN BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae screams how Baekhyun can manage to look guilty and not guilty at the same time amazes Jongdae. It’s not like this is the first time Baekhyun did this tonight, he does it every time Jongdae leans over the pool table, but this is the first time it actually hurt!!

“I’m sorry!!” Baekhyun whines and Jongdae hears Sehun chuckle at the background. Baekhyun points at Jongdae’s behind and explains, “But it’s perky and cute, and did you hear how good it sounds when I slap—”

“Don’t even think of finishing that sentence!” Jongdae snaps and at least Baekhyun looks a bit ashamed with himself.  _ Emphasis on a bit _ .

“Dae…” Baekhyun starts, his tone pleading as he hugs Jongdae, hands settling on the small of Jongdae’s back. “We’re close friends, don’t I get butt slapping rights? You have such a nice butt—”

“Sehun also has a nice butt!”

“But I see Sehun’s butt every day!” Baekhyun dramatically exclaims on Jongdae’s shoulder and the other can’t help but roll his eyes. “We don’t see yours that often because it’s always hidden because you keep on using those big ass jackets of Chanyeol. It’s like Chanyeol is trying to hide your body from society. Greedy piece of shit” Baekhyun snaps but there's no sting to his words.

Baekhyun then sighs and pats Jongdae’s right butt cheek as conciliation. In the world of Byun Baekhyun, that action is an apology.

“It’s the other cheek,” Jongdae corrects Baekhyun.

“I’m saying sorry to this one in advance,” and before Jongdae understands what Baekhyun means, the other detaches himself from Jongdae and hides behind Sehun.

“Byun Baekhyun I’m gonna fucking shove this up your ass. I swear,” Jongdae threatens, pointing his cue stick at Baekhyun. All hell breaks loose when Baekhyun says, “Ohh, interesting choice of toys. Mr. Kim. Didn’t know you have it in you.”

Jongdae is far too busy defending his ass from Byun Baekhyun’s attacks that he completely missed all the knowing looks of Baekhyun and Sehun directed at a very irritated Chanyeol.

Because of Baekhyun’s antics, it’s surprising that he and Jongdae won.

Sehun let out some frustrated grunts, claiming that Baekhyun and Jongdae definitely cheated. Baekhyun went on teasing his boyfriend. Chanyeol was quite the spectacle when Baekhyun scored the winning shot, he runs both of his hands on his hair and went on a corner and slowly slid down, chanting “No, this can’t be, No. No. No.” as he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

The sight was so adorable and Chanyeol looks so small, with his knees tucked in his chest, Jongdae can’t help but go and squat in front of Chanyeol and cups the other’s face, causing Chanyeol to stop shaking his head and look at Jongdae.

“Aw, baby Yeollie. Don’t worry, you’ll win next time,” Jongdae coos, smiling widely. Jongdae swears it’s not his mind playing tricks on him, but he can feel Chanyeol’s face heat up.

“Consider that as our birthday gift to you,” Chanyeol says it with a smile that’s equal parts handsome and smug, and Jongdae can’t help but to just stare and take it all in. He doesn’t even get flustered that Chanyeol is also staring back at him.

Because usually, when Jongdae looks at Chanyeol he had peer up but now, face to face Jongdae could appreciate the details of Chanyeol’s face. He wants to lean in and place a peck on the tiny little mole at his nose. Squish Chanyeol’s chubby cheeks and kiss that smile off his face.

Jongdae suddenly felt conscious of his hands on Chanyeol’s jaw and he tries to move it away, but other’s hands immediately move to encircle his wrist, preventing it from going away. Jongdae doesn’t know what to think, what to expect. Should he lean down?  _ This is a sign, right? _ Like Chanyeol’s indirect message that Jongdae can lean down? But before Jongdae can even think of what to do he heard Baekhyun coughing and Sehun saying, “You guys done?”

And Jongdae fights back the groan because he thought that these two are on his side but why are they kiss-blocking Jongdae?! He stands up and so does Chanyeol who was far flustered than Jongdae is.

Sehun quickly wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and whispered low, “You should’ve gone for a kiss,” and that resulted to Jongdae hitting Sehun’s ribs with his elbow

  
  


Jongdae should’ve expected this to happen because it’s such a Baekhyun and Sehun thing to do to, which is to tell them that they want Mexican food but backing out when they’re right in front of the restaurant because they want to have sex after and they don’t want things to be messy. This leaves Jongdae with Chanyeol and it really shouldn’t be a problem but Kyungsoo’s  _ “You and Chanyeol are basically dating and everyone knows except the two of you,” _ keep on repeating on his head. Because if he overthinks,  _ just a little bit _ , and look into the situation,  _ just a little bit, _ then Jongdae can safely assume that they are in a date-like setting.

The Mexican place they went to has the rustic theme, the designs and details around the restaurant pay homage to the culture without being obnoxious. Chanyeol says he likes it here because it reminds him when he visited the country, and Jongdae lets the other choose whatever he thinks Jongdae should try. Jongdae then listened to how amazing Mexico is, with the bright colors and how festive the people where. Very different from their own culture but equally as amazing. There wasn’t a dull moment between them, their conversation jumping from one topic to another. Only stopping when their food comes.

The first one to arrive is their tacos, which was a dilemma for Jongdae because he never really had the chance to ever eat one, so he doesn’t really know how to. Jongdae imitated Chanyeol at first, as the other took big bites from his taco only stopping to marvel on how good and authentic it tastes. Jongdae fails to take big bites, so Chanyeol instructs him to take small ones instead, but all he gotta eat was the shredded lettuce and the tip of the taco shells.

As Jongdae struggled to eat his taco, Chanyeol quickly finishes his and watches Jongdae looking so adorable stuck in this dilemma. Jongdae was far too focused on eating it that he didn’t notice Chanyeol shift from cooing at him to openly staring at his lips as he tries to get a bite on that taco.

Their conversations flow as the rest of their orders came. Jongdae finding himself laughing from their exchange of ridiculous lies their parents told them while growing up, finding out Chanyeol’s unconditional love for mac n’ cheese. By the end of the night, Jongdae declares his love for the restaurant’s best-seller which was the baby back ribs.

This was so easy and fun, Jongdae wishes that time could go slower because he didn’t want this to end. Unfortunately, it needs to but Jongdae has always been stubborn, so he insists on walking Chanyeol towards his frat house which was around at the end of his block. Chanyeol was more than happy to let Jongdae walk him because Chanyeol was technically walking Jongdae to his dorm and it was only logical for Jongdae to reciprocate.

“Hey, I’m sorry I can’t come to your birthday, heard it was fun,” Chanyeol starts conversationally while they were walking. Jongdae just shrugs, he can’t say that he wasn’t disappointed that Chanyeol wasn’t there. But, “You had a valid excuse, it’s your sister’s birthday,” Jongdae reasons out for Chanyeol. “And you didn’t miss out on much, we just went to the newly opened hot pot place and then grab a couple of drinks. For some reason, the hot pot wasn’t good though, probably because of the type of ingredients they served.”

“Sounds better than attending a family gathering,” Chanyeol shivers like he was having war flashbacks of his sister’s birthday. Jongdae chuckles at the action. “It was bad enough that a bunch of my relatives keep making ridiculous comments about things they know nothing about. My mom keeps on introducing me to a lot of people saying that I’m single.”

“Is it really a family gathering if your mom doesn’t do that?”

“Yeah, but it’s really annoying since I already told her I got my eyes on someone,” and that sends Jongdae’s head, body, and soul into a frenzy. His mind going into chaos along with his heart, his heart screaming for him to ask who it is, but his brain screaming not to.

“Someone, I know?” The words are out of his lips before he could even process what it meant. It’s only normal for two good friends to ask each other who they like, what’s not normal is your anxiety spiking up because  _ what if it’s not you _ . Chanyeol peers down on him with a knowing smile on his lips and cryptically says “You’ll know soon enough.”

**TO: TEWUN**

CHANYEOL SAID HE LIKES SOMEONEEEEEEEEE

_ 10:04 _

**FROM: TEWUN**

Congratulations!!

Look at you all grown up and finally getting some dick

I’ll buy you a pack of condoms as a gift

_ 10:05 _

**TO: TEWUN**

SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUN

_ 10:05 _

**FROM: TEWUN**

OKAY A BOX THEN

JESUS

I AM BROKE AS YOU ARE

_ 10:05 _

**TO: TEWUN**

WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS?

And Chanyeol didn’t reveal who it was

_ 10:06 _

**FROM: TEWUN**

He’ll probably do it in some grand gesture

Just wwait for it

He’s that extra

_ 10:07 _

**TO: TEWUN**

What if

It’s not me?

Like we’re wrong all along

And he legit likes someone else

_ 10:09 _

**FROM: TEWUN**

Oh

So, you actually think it’s you?

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ 10:10 _

**TO: TEWUN**

No

_ 10:15 _

**FROM: TEWUN**

I saw you typing and retyping that message btw

I’ll take that as a yes.

If it’s not you then we ride at dawn

Kidding

Unless you’re down

_ 10:15 _

  
  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


Jongdae barely saw Chanyeol for the last couple of weeks.

Okay, maybe Jongdae is overexaggerating  _ a little bit _ because he sees Chanyeol on a regular basis, at their world history class. Chanyeol will also join him at the library, but that’s uneventful because Chanyeol only sleeps there while Jongdae is studying. On his breaks from studying, Jongdae would just watch Chanyeol sleep and he can, thus, conclude that  _ he doesn’t really mind watching Chanyeol sleep.  _ On other days, Chanyeol would also do some school work together with Jongdae, because to stay in the varsity team, you need to maintain your GPA, without dropping or failing a class. Jongdae salutes these student-athletes for their amazing time management skills  _ because he can never. _

But then their time together would be disrupted once Kris would come and pick him up, and Chanyeol would pout and refuse until Kris drags him out of the chair, Kris would then bid Jondgae goodbye with a dashing smile while Chanyeol would look at him pleadingly-- hands putty. Kris might have given up with Chanyeol because Irene, the captain of the cheer squad, accompanied by another cheerleader, are now the ones picking him up and Chanyeol wouldn’t need to be told twice before he would quickly pack his things up and follow her. Jongdae finds it funny because the bubbly Irene who would always pick up her girlfriend, Wendy, at the music department is far different from the alpha female captain Irene with the tough and dominant personality.

Chanyeol’s behavior is only because it’s the season’s semifinals and the basketball team really wants to win this season (or at least be at the finals) since it’s Kris’s last. To add, the expectations on the entire basketball team are in an all-time high because last season, they lost the championship finals by 2 points (by a shot clock three of the opposing team).

So, it’s only natural for the whole team to feel stressed and pressured and work extra hard. His cheap eat outs with Chanyeol was also disturbed because the basketball team is in a strict low sugar high protein diet and are only allowed to eat the meals prepared by the coaching staff.

Baekhyun, being the best boyfriend (it’s self-proclaimed), wants to do something for Sehun so that he doesn’t get burned out from the pressure of school and the team. That  _ something  _ is visiting Sehun before his training and it should be cute and sweet, and a little bit ridiculous because Baekhyun is staying at Sehun’s apartment. But the only problem is Baekhyun dragging Jongdae along with him. This is in the pretense that Baekhyun is just making sure that Jongdae will not go home instead of heading towards the library where they plan to study (sleep).

The first time Jongdae visits, he sits at the end of the bleachers and watches Baekhyun head over to Sehun, who’s with the rest of the basketball team.

Jongdae can feel the breath leave out from his lungs when he spots Chanyeol because if Jongdae thought the other can’t get any more handsome, he’s proved wrong when he sees Chanyeol’s platinum blonde hair in a small little top knot. Jongdae prays that Baekhyun will be too focused on Sehun that he will forget to mention that he’s also there, Jongdae might faint if he comes close to him.

But that thought goes out of the window when Chanyeol suddenly pears up and locks eyes with Jongdae. Chanyeol breaks into a wide handsome grin and waves at him. Jongdae even while starstruck, waves back lamely. Chanyeol is about to walk towards him but  _ thankfully _ the coach blows the whistle, instructing them to begin the training. Chanyeol then shoots him a pout and Jongdae can’t help but break into a smile and he waves Chanyeol to go train.

He and Baekhyun made it into a routine to pay them a visit, and Jongdae won’t admit it, but he enjoys doing it because he gets to talk with Chanyeol for a couple of minutes. Sometimes, Jongade would find Chanyeol talking to some of the cheerleaders, who are just wrapping up their practice, and he would politely excuse himself with that cute little smile and head over to Jongdae. Other times, they would share earphones and Jongdae would just play a song on his phone  _ (like his very first visit without Baekhyun) _ . 

At the week of the semifinals, Jongdae rarely sees Chanyeol  _ for real _ . The basketball practices also start earlier so he can’t visit the other. Chanyeol skipped a couple of classes too, but everybody understood why and there’s this unspoken (but a little unethical) university rule to give student-athletes a pass at times like this. In their defense, they are bringing pride to the university.

It just so happens that Jongdae’s super busy with his subjects that he really can’t go and watch one of the games, he’d send quick texts to Chanyeol before the games though and the other would reply with a string of emojis and stickers expressing thanks.

Jongdae would know when the basketball team wins (aside from Baekhyun bombarding his twitter timeline with celebratory tweets) Chanyeol would send post-game selfies— lips slanted into a smirk with cocky captions like  _ “This is what a hero looks like” _ . And Jongdae totally didn’t save them and is really not tempted to make it his lock screen and home screen.  _ Like, nope, not tempted at all _ .

On days that they lost, Jongdae then was the one who sent Chanyeol his selfie. Jongdae got the idea from Kyungsoo’s “Bet he’d forget they lost if you send him a selfie,” and Jongdae took it into heart and did send Chanyeol a cute selfie of him in one of Chanyeol’s hoodies with the caption  _ “Here’s something to make you feel better” _ and they’d exchange a couple of messages that had Jongdae snickering and smiling because of the playful banter that comes with it. Perfectly distracting Chanyeol that he just lost. Jongdae didn’t pay any heed to Kyungsoo who was close to rolling his eyes off.

  
  


“You need to be there on Sunday,” Baekhyun says as a greeting while sitting across him.

Jongdae looks away from his book and at Baekhyun and then asks “Where?”

“The game, it’s a step ladder match, the winner gets advances to the championship finals,” Baekhyun explains and quickly adds teasingly. “If they lose, I don’t think your selfies will be enough to make Chanyeol feel better.”

Jongdae flushes and Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s reaction. “Chanyeol didn’t tell me by the way, Sehunnie accidentally looked over Yeol’s phone.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes and his lips form this annoyed pout that’s far too cute, “I bet Sehunnie purposely looked at his phone,” Baekhyun just shrugs but doing a bad job to feign innocence.

  
  


Well, it’s not only Sehun that was curious about who Chanyeol was texting, but the entire team is also curious about who he was texting. Because Chanyeol is super competitive and out of the entire team, he handles defeats the worst.  _ Except, these previous games _ . Because instead of Chanyeol going into a corner, spacing out and going to this state of quietness with his face screaming murder (he’d full-on cry sometimes), Chanyeol would still go in a corner but would be happily texting someone with a super huge and super happy grin plastered in his face. As if their team won.

At their latest game, their coach walked over to Sehun and asked him to bring Jongdae because if they lose, Chanyeol’s arsonist tendencies might be triggered. “ _ It’s for the safety of everyone at the Arena Sehunnah,” _

  
  


Jongdae knows that college basketball is a big deal but he never really thought about how much of a big deal it was. Because standing at an arena full of people, the air is charged with school spirit and pride. The crowd having their own ways to cheer for their respective varsity teams. You just can’t help but be hyped because of the overall atmosphere, having Baekhyun as your seatmate is also helpful because he’s so hyped and ready that it prompts Jongdae to scream and go wild whenever he does. (Baekhyun is wearing one of Sehun’s jerseys and Jongdae brought Chanyeol’s varsity jacket and they both have courtside seats).

When the game officially started, the air at the arena amplifies by a thousand. Despite everyone assuring that it’s okay if their team doesn’t win because having come this far already brought honor. The air is still thick with anticipation. You can see the pressure on both teams, both are hungry to win. Jongdae just prays that no one will get injured.

Not gonna lie, he really doesn’t know the technicalities of what’s happening, but Jongdae knows that Chanyeol is doing an amazing job. Judging from the words of the game commentators like  _ “Park hammering the hoop with that right-hand Tomahawk!” “AND AN ALLEY-OOP FROM PARK!!” and “Lee goes in for a three— BLOCKS BY PARK!! This guy is on a roll today! Wow!” _

Jongdae finds it incredibly attractive when Chanyeol would use that very arrogant but playful smirk whenever the crowd goes wild after he’d score shots. On other times Chanyeol would dab after doing some kind of weird victory dance that is hot and cute at the same time. He also looks so,  _ so good _ , with his skin shiny with sweat and his game face on. Jongdae should send a “thank you” care package to Chanyeol’s parents because he’s a fan of their artwork that is Park Chanyeol .

In the third quarter, the game is far too heated, with the scores always close together, and Baekhyun goes ballistic whenever their team gets a foul and the other team gets free throws. “They’re too fucking aggressive,” Baekhyun voices out as the commentator announces Wu’s fourth personal foul. Both of the team’s coaches are arguing with their referee, Chanyeol at his third personal foul – Jongdae shouldn’t find it adorable but Chanyeol’s face when he was arguing with one of the referees but Chanyeol with his eyebrows furrowed, mouth making a pout with his hand making these big gestures while explaining.

By the fourth quarter, their team is up by five, but Kris is out of the game finally hitting his fifth personal foul.  _ “If this goes against their favor, this would be Wu’s last game on his collegiate career,”.  _ This other player, Minho, also exits out of the game too because of a knee injury.

There’s still 10s on the clock and their team is up by only one, everybody is on edge, at their feet. The ball is in their court, and it happens so fast but also so slow, that at one moment the ball is at their team’s possession and the next is that it’s on the hand of the opposing team. With the clock at 2, the point guard of the opposing team shoots for a three…

Jongdae swears, everybody held their breath at that moment, time slowed down as the ball propelled across the court and into the hoop.

There was a beat of silence before half of the stadium goes wild.

And then time seems to speed up because one moment it’s the game. The other moment the university hymns are now playing. Jongdae can feel the frustration in his bones, because they were so,  _ so close _ . Baekhyun is also deflated beside him, astounded with what happened.

He sees Sehun crying with another player, a Chinese exchange student, ZiTao. Kris is crying at their coach’s shoulder. Chanyeol wasn’t showing any emotions except for anger and annoyance, his fist clenched shut.

Baekhyun heralds Jongdae away from the bleachers and into the court, making a beeline towards their basketball team. Jongdae finds it amazing how easily Sehun spots Baekhyun like it’s some kind of natural instinct for them to gravitate towards each other. Sehun breaks out of the crowd and goes straight to Baekhyun, enveloping him in a hug and kissing him. Going all baby mode now Baekhyun is there.

Baekhyun comforts Sehun by saying, “It’s okay babe, you can’t be handsome, smart, have a hot boyfriend, and  _ also be  _ season’s _ finalists _ . You need to leave some for the less fortunate,” and the other already breaks out on a smile even if his face is still crying.

Jongdae looks around and sees Chanyeol, still looking thoroughly pissed off and people have enough sense not to approach him. Except for this one cheerleader with long black hair who approached him but Chanyeol just nods coldly.

Jongdae is having an internal fight with himself if he’s gonna go to the other but then Chanyeol started walking towards the locker rooms and Jongdae’s move in their accord and then he’s tapping Chanyeol’s _shoulders_ with a friendly smile on his face. Chanyeol looks behind him and Jongdae sees how his glare melts into a kick puppy look in nanoseconds and goes into and hugs Jongdae, his cheeks pressed on Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae then loosely wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s waist and pats his back comfortingly. _He’s hugging Chanyeol and it feels so nice, Jongdae doesn’t care that his university needs to lose more games, he should get more hugs in the future._ Jongdae ignores the fact that Chanyeol is really _really_ sweaty (he smells like sweat too) and that this should really be disgusting but it’s not? He likes how Chanyeol clings to him, and be a sulky baby.

“You okay?” Jongdae asks quietly, tentatively.

Chanyeol hums and answers, “I want to cry.”

“It’s okay. You can cry,”

“…From happiness,” and that’s what makes Jongdae go rigid. Is Chanyeol saying that he’s happy because Jongdae went to the game?  _ Holy shit. _ Jongdae wants his heart and brain to calm down because this is not good, Chanyeol is still pressed against him and he might feel his heart beating erratically. “I can finally eat whatever I want. No more diets.”

It takes a beat before Jongdae get what Chanyeol said and then huffs, he can also feel Chanyeol laughing. His entire body vibrating around him, “Thought you were so happy to see me,” Jongdae kids but he lowkey (read: highkey) means it.

“You wish,” The other simply retorts and Jongdae holds back saying, yeah,  _ I wish _ .

They stay like that for a couple of minutes until Jongdae speaks out, “Okay, Chanyeol can you… Can you let go… You’re a bit… a bit sticky,” Chanyeol then unwraps himself around Jongdae and holds his shoulders and looks at Jongdae straight in the eye. “Wait for me?” and Jongdae wants to tell Chanyeol that he doesn’t need to ask it so cutely because Jongdae will agree no matter what. “I’d just go to the showers and let’s grab dinner together, I know this really good hotpot place.”

“Don’t you want to go to dinner with your team?” and Chanyeol smiles while shaking his head. “Been seeing them every day for almost a month now, they won’t mind if I took a pass tonight,”

  
  


Okay, Jongdae is nervous.

Because it turns out, the really good hotpot place he’s referring to is his room and that he’d be the one cooking it and Jongdae gets dragged inside his frat house. The frat house is really big and has a nice wood interior; long hallways leading to different rooms. Jongdae would appreciate its interior design if he wasn’t so nervous. A few of Chanyeol’s frat brothers were coming to them and is patting his back, saying  _ “Was a good game bro,”  _ and _ “Nice play,” _ but then they’ll see Jongdae and would give them (mostly Jongdae) knowing looks, his one brother Lu Han(?) even blatantly gave them a lewd smile.

_ Is Chanyeol aware that his brothers are teasing Jongdae? He bets he does and is quite enjoying Jongdae getting all flustered about it. _

Jongdae’s awkwardness and uneasiness reach a brand-new peak when he enters the room, he doesn’t really know what to expect but he clearly wasn’t expecting a (relatively) neat room. He’s left alone because Chanyeol told him that he’s going to get something.

Jongdae scans the room and observes that it’s spacious, it’s the same size as their dorm room. Jongdae scans the room and sees Chanyeol’s twin size bed at one corner, slightly messy with the comforter muddled across the bed. His study table beside it with a pile of books, notes, multicolored highlighters, and unfinished plates with pencils sprawled across, there’s a corkboard filled with post-its, memos and even some polaroids. Beside it is what Jongdae assumes as “the chair” where you usually put clothes that’s not too dirty to go on the wash but not clean enough to go back to the dresser. The wall in the opposite end is where Chanyeol’s cabinets ( _ yes plural which shouldn’t be a surprise given Chanyeol’s impressive wardrobe _ ) are, a drawer, a shoe rack, and then a full-size mirror. There’s a door in the corner of the room, it probably leads to an ensuite bathroom.

He then notices the minute details like there’s a guitar leaning against one corner. The windows are big enough for the room to have a faint orange glow to it because the sun is already setting. The sun would probably illuminate this room well in the morning. There’s a couple of reviewers pinned at the well. There are also small pots of succulents perched at the base of the window. Jongdae approached it to take a photo on his phone. Jongdae then looks at the polaroids at the corkboard, a photo of a black poodle, one with his teammates, a photo of a girl that looks a lot like Chanyeol (probably his sister), Chanyeol with his parents. There’s also a stack at the table, Jongdae picked it up and scanned through the photos. There’s a photo with Baekhyun, a solo shot of Sehun, with a pretty cheerleader, blurred photos of strobe lights, a blurred selfie of Chanyeol with a group of people, another blurred selfie of Chanyeol and what looks like Baekhyun.

_ Probably, photos from last games’ after-party. _

Not knowing what else to do, Jongdae takes off his jacket, revealing his loose black shirt underneath a black flannel. He sits at Chanyeol’s bed and started scrolling through twitter.

After a couple of minutes Chanyeol comes back with a tray of ingredients, Jongdae hastily stands up and asks if Chanyeol needs any help and then gets instructed to bring out the foldable dinner table at the foot of the bed. Jongdae opens it up and Chanyeol sets down the tray that contains a big plate of meat and another big plate of vegetables. Chanyeol tells him that he’ll just get something again and when he comes back, he brought plates, utensils, a pot, and a portable burner.

Chanyeol tells him what to do and how to help and they both work in comfortable silence, cooking the vegetables first and then the meat, sitting across each other on the floor in the middle of the room. Chanyeol even has a variety of dipping sauce to choose from.

“Were you planning on eating hotpot?” Jongdae is genuinely curious because hotpot’s ingredients require effort to prepare that’s why people would just result in eating it out. But, Chanyeol’s acts like he eats it at home on the regular.

“I eat it when I’m stressed, so my mom prepares the ingredients beforehand and all I have to do is cook it,” Chanyeol briefly explains, while stirring the broth that is starting to boil.

“Are you stressed now?” The other looks at Jongdae, Jongdae’s concern might be evident to his face because Chanyeol breaks into a comforting grin.

“Not really, I mean I’m sad that we lost because, honestly, who wouldn’t? It’s our ticket to the championship game, but—” Chanyeol pauses a bit to fish out some cooked meat, dips it into a sauce and offers it to Jongdae. Jongdae stares, a faint flush at his face but his ears are burning already, first at the meat in front of him and then at Chanyeol who is looking at him expectantly so he eats it.

The other is observing, anticipating his reaction, the question of “ _ Is it good?” _ wasn’t voiced out but sits heavily in the air.

And Jongdae likes to tease a bit so he pretends not to like the taste of it. His expression goes sour and he watches Chanyeol’s face fall and you could see him transitioning from an excited puppy to a deflated one. Jongdae breaks his act and barks on laughing. “It’s really good.”

The smile that breaks into his face was worth the few seconds of teasing, they multitasked after that; eating and exchanging stories. 

“Your room is nice,” Jondgae compliments. “Are all the rooms this big?” Chanyeol shakes his head and explains, “Some are smaller, others are bigger. My dad was part of this frat when he was in college, he’s an active member until now and this was his room and since I’m his  _ legacy _ it was only right for them to give this to me.” Chanyeol points out an old picture of a young man, it’s safe to assume that it’s Chanyeol’s dad because of how similar they look (Chanyeol can be his dad’s carbon copy if it weren’t for his eyes).

“Don’t legacies have a tougher initiation process?”

“Yeah, but it’s quicker too. So it’s practically the same if you ask me.”

Chanyeol then talked about all of the ridiculous things the high ups made him do. (Chanyeol didn’t answer him when he asked if he did a naked run across the campus).

Their topics transitioned to their parents and then how they affected how they chose their majors. Jongdae is majoring in  music while Chanyeol is taking up interior design. Chanyeol admits that he used to consider shifting out of his discipline and into  music , but the plan never materialized. 

That prompts Jongdae to ask Chanyeol to play his guitar and Chanyeol happily obliges. Jongdae is just watching Chanyeol, the more appropriate term is “ _ feeling” _ but voicing it out is ironically inappropriate sounding. He stares in awe with how soft the other looks and how he’s in the perfect balance of concentrating and letting the notes flow from his fingertips. It’s mesmerizing to watch. Chanyeol is just mesmerizing to watch. Jongdae could spend days to no end just watching Chanyeol in this light, in another element he’s passionate about. Like he’s seeing another side of Chanyeol that no one gets to see often.

Chanyeol first played a soft and mellow song, and then transitioned to a happy one, and then he continued on playing various songs, occasionally adding some freestyle beatboxing.

Jongdae breaks into a round of applause when Chanyeol finishes showing off his guitar skills, and then proceeds to sing play a song that Jongdae knows that lyrics too, so he sings along. It started to become a jamming session from there onwards.  Jongdae invites him to this showcase of the music department that’s like a music fest where the students will get to perform songs. Chanyeol happily obliged, even offering himself as a backup musician.

They kept on talking even after they finished their food and their impromptu jamming session. Jongdae offered to wash the dishes and Chanyeol agreed. Since Chanyeol really hates washing the dishes the most and Jongdae doesn’t really mind doing it. The frat house is really big, has a nice common kitchen, with a mess hall attached to it. They finished cleaning up much later than they should have, only because Chanyeol started flicking water to Jongdae and it blossomed into a full war of water flicks. Their laughter bouncing off at the kitchen walls and into the rest of the house.

When they were walking through the hallway, Chanyeol pointed another picture of his dad but this time he’s holding a chubby baby boy in his arms. Jongdae can’t help but coo at how cute baby Chanyeol was, while the current Chanyeol is insisting that he’s way more cuter now.

Chanyeol insists on walking him home, brushing off Jongdae’s worries that he may be tired from the game. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? You said that you’re sad a while ago.”

“Yeah, well, I’m still bummed that we lost” Chanyeol admits “But I really don’t feel  _ sad right now _ . I mean we did our absolute best, gave our one hundred and one percent. The other team did their best too. We both deserved to win, it’s just that they got luckier.”

“It was a good game, I’m not a basketball fan and I was at the edge of my seat for most of the game. That’s how thrilling it was. You guys really did amazing,” Jongdae praises before smiling up to Chanyeol. “Really?” Chanyeol looks at him with wide, hoping eyes and he nods in response. 

“Your teamwork is good, the chemistry within shows. You also balance each other out, Sehun was really good with the three-pointers though, that surprised me a lot.” Chanyeol let out a hum, indicating that he’s listening. “And that Huang kid, if there’s an award for the best team player, he should get it. He would help everyone out whether they’re from the opposing team or the referees.”

“Taozi is really a sweet kid.”

“And you were good too,” Jongdae tries to sound as casual as possible. “I mean aside from your lame happy dances, you kept the game heated.” The remark causes Chanyeol’s eyebrows to shot up and his eyes glimmering in interest. “Is it because I look hot while playing the game?” Jongdae chooses to roll his eyes even if he’s cheeks are starting to turn pink.

“Not that, I mean you were irking the players up with your remarks and the things you did when your gameplay was good. It’s like pressing the right buttons to piss off the opposing team.”

“Doesn’t that can come off as arrogant?” They stopped walking because they’re already in front of Jongdae’s dorm. Chanyeol tilts his head to the side and genuine curiosity in his eyes. He looks like a puppy and Jongdae wants to stretch up his hand and pet his hair.

So he does. “Well, you know you can play good and it honestly shows. You really have something to brag about and that’s where the confidence comes from. If they think you were being arrogant then they weren’t paying attention to how you were playing because it was really good.”

“Really? I think it’s bad though,” Chanyeol blinks down on him and Jongdae goes in full defending mode. He was rambling about how good Chanyeol was while his hands are still on his hair. When Chanyeol kept on saying depreciative things about himself, Jongdae kept on praising him until he looks up and sees Chanyeol pursing his lips in a crappy attempt to contain his smile, his eyes happy, and he’s also slightly blushing. Jongdae narrows his eyes at Chanyeol and says “You’re just fishing for compliments.”

Chanyeol breaks into a laughing fit and Jongdae can’t help but laugh with him. “We just lost, I kinda need some ego-boosting.”

“I can’t believe Sehun said you’re a sore loser when you’re handling losing like a champ,” He says while laughing in disbelief. Jongdae thinks that it’s a bit safer to try and test the waters of flirting, “Maybe it’s my company, I made you feel better right?”

Jongdae really should’ve seen it coming but his face still heats up when Chanyeol answers, “One hundred percent better.”

That night Jondgae sets the photo of succulents as his home screen wallpaper, and Chanyeol posts a candid photo of Jongdae with a super bright smile on Instagram.

  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


Fraternities and sororities treat each other as rivals, whether it’s about their events and the type of students that of achievements they have accomplished. So, it’s really no surprise when even their house parties have this unspoken competition that eventually became the university’s own  _ Octoberfest _ . For the last week of October, there would be a house party hosted by the biggest fraternities and sororities on campus.

And this year, Sigma Chi Theta (Chanyeol’s fraternity) would host the party that officially opens  _ Octoberfest _ , and they would be doing it with a classic Halloween party. Jongdae remembers Chanyeol discussing that they need to set the bar crazy high so that their party would leave a long-lasting impression.

They didn’t intend to be  _ this  _ late, it’s just that Sehun got ready in the slowest speed possible. Jongdae is currently waiting for Sehun, with Baekhyun in his dorm room. Jongdae dressed in Michael Jackson’s iconic red leather ‘ _ Thriller’  _ costume (Sehun insisted him to rent this out rather than the all-white suit from  _ ‘Smooth Criminal _ ’), wearing a wolf mask on.

“Even with the mask on you honestly look like a frightened werepuppy than a vicious werewolf, actually you look more of a kitty” Baekhyun bluntly points out and Jongdae lifts up his mask to roll his eyes at Baekhyun. Although he knows that the other is right. “Maybe you should’ve rented out the teen size costume rather than the adult one.” Jongdae reaches to slap Baekhyun’s nape that leads the other to laugh. Baekhyun is dressed in a red puffer vest over a denim jacket and a light blue button-up, hair styled –  _ exactly how Michael J Fox did in the first installment of ‘Back to the Future’ _ – with the back part a little longer than usual, but still short enough not to be considered as a mullet.

“Did you grow your hair for tonight?” Jongdae asks, in awe with Baekhyun’s dedication because the other just smiles and nods, clearly proud.

“I’m even wearing Calvin’s,” Baekhyun adds and Jongdae gives him a slow clap while chuckling through his nose.

After half an hour, Sehun emerges from the bathroom. He perfected Danny Zuko’s signature hairstyle from ‘Grease’ and Jongdae should have been more appreciative of all of Sehun’s effort because he really nailed it with the classic white tee, black leather jacket, and cocky smirk combo but they’re already running late (In reality he just can’t get a hold of Chanyeol and Jongdae doesn’t want to make the impression that he’s not attending). Baekhyun plasters himself on Sehun’s side and the taller leans down for a kiss (ignoring Jongdae’s grunts of disapproval).

“You guys seriously look like a 90s kid movie classics crossover, but like a gay one,” Jongdae says and they both grin at him, their faces screaming  _ that’s exactly what we’re going for. _

Jongdae drags Sehun and Baekhyun from his dorm to the frat house and the moment they entered a good amount of people are already showing signs of drunkenness. The party is a lot rowdier than he expected, with the music thumping loudly and the drinks flowing everywhere, Sehun leads the way to the bar. Coincidentally Minseok was also there with his cute Sherlock Holmes costume.

Jongdae doesn’t know what happens after, one moment he’s teamed up with Baekhyun and they’re playing beer pong against Minseok and Kyungsoo (and Yes, Kyungsoo is dressed as John Watson), another moment they’re at the dancefloor dancing like there’s no tomorrow, and then another they’re all hanging out at one of the corners with their other friends.

Throughout the party, different people tried to hit on Jongdae but the most memorable for the night is that one girl dressed as Wednesday Adams bluntly asking Jongdae if he’s single and if he’s going in a relationship anytime soon. Jongdae remembers her because she’s one of the varsity cheerleaders, Jongdae then answers a polite no to both questions and then she just gave her a huge smile before saying, “I’m just making sure that I’m not gonna step in line and ruin something,” and then she waves goodbye. Jongdae just laughs it off because she was probably dared to that.

It was only when it’s Jongdae’s turn to get the drinks and sees Han behind the bar he remembers  _ Chanyeol _ .

Han casually informs him that Chanyeol has been asking for him nonstop and that he’s DJing outside, Jongdae thanks him and gets their drinks. When he brings their table their drinks, Jongdae bids them goodbye, he didn’t say anything but Kyungsoo’s  _ “Off to see his boyfriend” _ and Jongdae’s beet-red face while glaring at the other was enough.

The party outside is far rowdier than it is in the inside, people are full-on grinding with the speakers pounding a loud dance-beat, someone dressed as Frankenstein is doing a keg stand, and Jongdae can hear a group of people cheering on someone at one end. Jongdae tries to find Chanyeol but it’s really hard when he’s a little tipsy and when everybody is dressed in costumes.

Looking for a six-foot giant who’s probably dressed in and MCU character is  _ really _ difficult, Chanyeol is also not answering his phone. After an hour of looking for Chanyeol, Jongdae was about to give up but then his eyes zero in the guy in the DJ booth in a Deadpool costume.  _ And of course, this has to be Chanyeol _ .

Jongdae sneaks behind the DJ booth but before he could startle Deadpool/Chanyeol looks behind—

“I was gonna scare you!” Jongdae exclaims while giggling, “I was looking for you all night!!” Chanyeol tilts his head to one side looking confused. Chanyeol says something but it’s muffled under the mask and it’s time for Jongdae to be the confused one, Chanyeol then lifts his mask and reveals Kris’ face and Jongdae blinks at the other in utter confusion and shock.

Kris lightly chuckles at his reaction and says, “Are you looking for Chanyeol?” Jongdae just dumbly nods, “He’s right the—”

A hand covers Jongdae eyes, “Guess who?” a voice whispers deeply in his ears, hot breath fanning it. Chanyeol is close enough for Jongdae to smell the alcohol in him mixed with his usual cologne.

“Hmmm, are you an oversized puppy?” Chanyeol loosens his grip while saying “Yah! I’m not an oversized puppy!” While Jongdae turns around and looks at him. Chanyeol is pouting at him and Jongdae coos at the other because it just proves his point. And then Jongdae realizes what Chanyeol’s wearing— red coveralls and a Salvador Dali mask perched at the top of his head— Jongdae’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“I was expecting that you’d be in some kind of superhero costume and not a thief from ‘Money Heist’,” Jongdae comments and Chanyeol grins at him.

“I was but Kris and I thought it would really confuse people if we switched costumes,” Jongdae laughs at that because he’s part of those confused people. Chanyeol then gestures at what Jongdae’s wearing “Look at you! Looking like a cute Korean version of the King of Pop.”

“I was wearing a wolf mask, but it got lost somewhere,” Jongdae defends himself but he doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Chanyeol was already tugging him towards the dance floor.

They were supposed to dance but Jongdae was laughing breathlessly the whole time, it’s because Chanyeol is doing wacky dance steps partnered with his super long limbs and funny expressions. Even when the DJ (Kris) turned the music into a slow couple’s song, they still managed to make it something fun with their bouncy version of a waltz (which is technically ‘jive’ but they’re basically doing whatever). With Chanyeol occasionally spinning Jongdae around and when it’s Jongdae’s turn to spin Chanyeol he needs to go on his tiptoes and then the other needs to squat down a little bit.

They were in their weird little world, and both of them wanted to stay like this.

That was until the drinks are getting to Chanyeol and he looks like he’s about to simultaneously pass out and vomit – maybe that’s enough dancing. Jongdae tugs Chanyeol away from the dance crowd and into the less crowded part of the backyard. Chanyeol immediately clings into him, burying his face on Jongdae’s shoulder while his arms wrapping around Jongdae’s body – like a bear hug. Jongdae is sure that it’s because the other can’t stand on his own.

They stay like that for a few minutes, only when Chanyeol’s grip loosens Jongdae realizes that the other is holding onto him tightly.

“Hey, do you want to throw up?” Jongdae asks, slightly pushing the other away for a bit, cupping Chanyeol’s face to direct his attention at him.

“I kinda want to lay down now,” Chanyeol admits it like a child with his eyes big and his tone sweet and innocent like he’s pleading. Jongdae nods with a smile on his face, “Okay, I’ll take you to your room?”

“And you’ll lay down with me, right?” Jongdae nods for an answer and Chanyeol just gives him a goofy smile, a faint blush in his cheeks probably from the alcohol, and he looks so good. Jongdae could just cry because Chanyeol is such a big baby. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand and leads them to Chanyeol’s bedroom, which is a bit difficult because a drunk Chanyeol is a far less coordinated Chanyeol.

A few fumbling and apologies later, they finally arrive at their door. Jongdae opens the door with the key Chanyeol gives him and a long drawn out moan welcomes them and Jongdae instantly closes the door.

“Yeollie…” Jongdae starts nervously because he was close on walking on in someone and thanks to his quick reflexes, he saved himself and Chanyeol from the trauma. “I think some of your guests are— they are defiling your bedroom.”

Chanyeol just sighs tiredly and mutters “Probably Sehun and Baekhyun,” then Chanyeol took his hand and is leading him further down the hallway. They then stop at the room at the far end and Chanyeol opens the door.

“This is Kris’ room and I don’t think he’ll sleep here tonight,” Chanyeol says as he trudges towards the bed. Jongdae awkwardly stands at the door, not sure if he should follow Chanyeol who’s settling in bed. But then the big window catches Jongdae’s attention. It’s angled in such a way that it gives you a clear view of the sky. Jongdae unconsciously walks to the window and says, “The moon is really pretty tonight,” it’s bright and full, Jongdae can’t help but stare at it, outshining the light pollution the city brings. “But I still can’t see the stars.”

“You like looking at the stars?” Chanyeol asks in a quiet voice, suddenly beside him.

“Not really, I just find them beautiful,” Jongdae pauses before talking, thinking his next words, “and it reminds me of home. I haven’t been home for the entire semester,”

“Don’t you get homesick?”

“Not really, I just wish I could see the stars more, there are no stars here in the city.”

A comfortable silence settled between them as if both are basking in the moonlight. Jongdae wants to look at Chanyeol though, but Chanyeol illuminated with moonlight is a deadly combination that his heart might give out. It was Chanyeol who breaks the silence, his voice almost hesitant like he’s scared of what Jongdae’s answer would be. Or maybe the drinks and nonstop dancing is getting to him and making him see things.

“Me and my other friends are gonna observe Mars next Friday, do you want to come and join us? Just a quick break before the first wave of finals week starts hitting.”

It should be a bit scary with how fast Jongdae answers, no longer thinking “Yeah, that’d be great.”

  
  


“So, when are you planning to confess your feelings to Chanyeol?” Baekhyun starts as he eats a spoonful of rice. “It was adorable at first that you guys are like in this mutual pinning state but it’s just ridiculous at this point.”

Jongdae just rolls his eyes for an answer and before Baekhyun could scold him, Kyungsoo batts in eyes not leaving his rice bowl, “He has a point you know,” He points his chopsticks at Baekhyun, “And before you say that you’re happy with this vague friend-dating bullshit you guys are in, this so called happiness of yours might turn into this constant anxiety just because you guys have no idea which page you are in.”

“And we’re college students, we don’t need another source of anxiety,” Baekhyun unhelpfully adds. “It doesn’t need to be some kind of  _ grand gesture _ , Sehun confessed to me when we were doing laundry together.”

“Please, don’t tell me you guys had sex in the laundry room,” Kyungsoo dreadfully asks.

“If it makes you feel better, we thoroughly cleaned after,” Baekhyun chirps with a shameless smile on his face. Jongdae and Kyungsoo shiver in disgust, Kyungsoo even fake vomits before advices, “Anyway, Jongdae you should confess when you guys go on that star gazing date with Chanyeol.”

“But what if he rejects me then the ride home would be the most awkward thing ever,” Jongdae says

“You didn’t even deny that it’s a date.” Kyungsoo retorts.

Jongdae ignores the comment and says, “I’m just setting out the right timing. One where if he rejects me, we can immediately spend some time away from each other. I mean we’re really good friends and I don’t think Chanyeol and I would stop being friends because of something like that, and if we do stop then it will make my feelings settle better.”

“Well, I’m telling you to confess the soonest because from what I heard that freshman Sooyoung has her eyes set on Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo informs them.

Jongdae eyebrows arch in confusion, “Who the hell is Sooyoung?”

“Tall, long black hair, really pretty with a bright,  _ bright _ smile, heard she was really smart too,” Baekhyun lists out but Jongdae is just as confused as before, he knows a lot of people that fit in that category. “Wait, I’d go check her Instagram.”

“If you’re not so focused on Chanyeol all the time then maybe you’ll notice her,” Kyungsoo remarks but Jongdae was too focused on remembering who she is.

“You’d probably see her around you just don’t know her name, she’s a cheerleader,” Baekhyun adds and that’s when it all clicks in Jongdae’s head. Finally having a face to Sooyoung’s name. He doesn’t need to look at the Baekhyun’s phone screen but he does just to confirm that it’s the same girl that he’s thinking about.

The bright smile, crescent eyes, plum-like cheeks. Her beauty is a nice play of innocence and corruption. 

But more importantly, Jongdae  _ knows _ her.

It’s the girl that talked to him at the Halloween party, the same girl in the stack of polaroids on Chanyeol’s desk, the cheerleader that approached him after the game, the same cheerleader that accompanied Irene and talked to Chanyeol before training.

_ Shit  _

Jongdae could envision Chnayeol and Sooyoung together. Chanyeol the college jock with his pretty cheerleader girlfriend. It’s the stereotypical and one true example of the campus power couple.

And as if Baekhyun is in some kind of twin psychic thing, “Just imagine Sooyoung beating you and confessing first and even if Chanyeol really likes you, Sooyoung is assertive. She knows what she wants and is persistent with what she wants. She offers the safeness of a clear-cut relationship while you offer an indiscernible line between friends and lovers.”

“People are risk-averse you know, they’re scared of this grand narrative of happiness and would give anything to feel safe,” Kyungsoo pipes in.

“And then Chanyeol chooses her but don’t get me wrong he still likes you, even years after he still likes you. Maybe you even manage to love each other. But Chanyeol is still with Sooyoung because they’re the embodiment of a perfect couple. And you’re guilty, cause it’s wrong, to mutually pin for all those years but you got to suck it up because you both made your decisions when you were in your twenties. Cause it’s love and it’s not like there’s an on and off switch that you can just flip, if it’s there, then it’s there.

But things ruin your mutual pinning equilibrium because one-night Chanyeol announces that he’s engaged, and you get drunk and confesses everything to Chanyeol. And then it’s going well, going great, he plans on to call off the engagement to run to the ends of forever with you but then BAM!” Baekhyun slams his palm at the table, drawing the attention of the other people at the cafeteria, “Sooyoung reveals that the engagement can’t be called off because she’s carrying Chanyeol’s child for the last three months.”

“That sounds like a poorly written TV show,” Jongdae says, “It’s so ridiculous.”

“Aha! But it will be a crowd favorite because the general public loves drama. That’s just season one, I have three whole seasons planned in my head.” Baekhyun says.

“What Baekhyun is saying,” Kyungsoo waves Baekhyun off. “You gotta stop making excuses before someone else steps in and be the main protagonist.”

  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


Jongdae knew that Chanyeol was rich, but he didn’t realize how rich he was until Chanyeol came and picks him up in a G-wagon. Chanyeol dismissively explains that his mom is a real estate broker, while his dad owns some construction company. The viewing spot was a twenty-minute drive outside the city, but since there’s a Friday night rush then there’s a bit of traffic extending their drive to more than an hour. But neither mind, they were blasting music and singing at the top of their lungs while driving on the freeway.

When they finally arrived, Chanyeol leads him to the viewing spot. Jongdae zips up his windbreaker because it’s really cold since they’re at a higher altitude. At least Jongdae had some sense to bring a beanie, a scarf, and mittens. Chanyeol forgets the mittens part—

“Feel how cold my hands are,” Chanyeol says as he cups Jongdae’s cheeks. Jongdae lets in a sharp inhale because Chanyeol’s hands are really,  _ really _ cold, but maybe it’s because Jongdae’s face is all warm with how all of his blood in his body rushes into his face. And to add, Chanyeol looks at him, eyes shining with something Jongdae can’t place. It’s something close to intent but it’s also soft. Like, he’s on a mission but it’s also because of fondness.

Like he’s going in for a kiss.

“Do you… Do you like… like want… You can have my mittens,” Jongdae stammers out and Chanyeol just blinks at him in confusion, hands still cupping Jongdae’s extremely red face. “They’re really big and my jacket sleeve is really long—” He realizes that peeling off his mittens and then showing Chanyeol his sweater paws would better explain his point. Chanyeol just nods at him, finally removing his hands-on Jongdae’s face and taking the offered mittens, that snugly fits his hand. Chanyeol then takes a step back and shows Jongdae how he looks. Jongdae then reaches out and helps Chanyeol fix his collar and scarf for him, his short and tiny fingers poking out through the windbreaker. He also reaches up and fixes Chanyeol’s beanie, tucking Chanyeol’s bright red ears under.

The stars were really pretty that night. Chanyeol explains him how to differentiate planets from the stars with the naked eye. He then points out famous constellations and Jongdae would sometimes know the Greek myths partnered with it. They keep on talking, the conversation flowing easily. At some points where their conversations would die down, Jongdae couldn’t help but stare at Chanyeol. He really looks so,  _ so pretty _ under the faint glow of the starlight. Sometimes, Chanyeol would catch him staring and he would just smile at Jongdae,  _ “all the stars combined will never compare to this view right here” _ Jongdae tells himself.

Chanyeol hums and then looks at him, “You said something?”

“The sky,” Jongdae starts, voice slightly shaking as his head thinks of something. “The sky is so big I wonder where it ends.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look convinced but he lets it go with a chuckle.

It seems that time would always be a vague concept when he’s with Chanyeol because he didn’t realize that it’s already close to midnight until Chanyeol suggests that they should probably head back.

On the drive back, Chanyeol suggested that they grab some ramen at the convenience store near their street. Jongdae easily agrees.

“Dae, why are you still single?” Chanyeol bluntly asks before slurping out his noodles, the question catches Jongdae off guard, sending him into a coughing fit. Chanyeol then hands him his water bottle.

After drinking a few gulps of water, Jongdae momentarily forgets that Chanyeol asked him a question.

“Uhm,” Jongdae thinks for a moment. “I guess I haven’t met someone that I feel like it’s worth the investment- I mean- I need someone that justifies all the investment I pour in- how do I even say this properly? It’s just that I really value relationships and it would have to be— the person needs to be extraordinary for me to go for it. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it makes perfect sense.” Chanyeol whispers slowly, “I have another question.”

Jongdae faces Chanyeol, signaling him to go ahead. Bracing himself of the million questions Chanyeol could ask, but one question is insistent in the back of his head.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and asks, “Does this account for something extraordinary?”

Chanyeol then pulls Jongdae’s collar and the next thing he knows is that his lips against his. Both of their lips slightly chapped from the cold.

It is over before his mind registers what is happening.

_ Chanyeol just kissed him! _

This kiss was brief, not longer than a peck, but it leaves a light buzz on Jongdae’s lips. And his head slowly processes it.

_ Chanyeol kissed him. _

He looks at Chanyeol, who’s also wide-eyed, jaw unhinged – words seem to be stuck in his throat. Jongdae wants to say something but his mind is filled with a repetitive chant of  _ “Chanyeol just kissed me” _ so Jongdae lets out a grunt (a cute little squeak) before he runs away.

“So, let me get this straight, you went on a date where you watched the stars and when he took you home he kissed you and then you ran the fuck away,” Jongdae grunts while nodding his head because Baekhyun doesn’t really need to recount his stupidity. “And he hasn’t been replying to any of your texts ever since?” Jongdae has been texting Chanyeol asking for them to talk about it but Chanyeol only replied once saying that he’s sorry and then ignored all of his texts after that.

“You need to really talk to him because it might rub on to him the wrong way,” Baekhyun advices while he’s playing with Sehun’s hands. They’re at the cafeteria, Jongdae came here expecting to see Chanyeol after looking at their usual spot at the library.

“He skipped class a while ago but I’m planning to talk to him after all of my classes,” Jongdae says.

“Too late,” Sehun breathes out, his eyes fixed on a distance, Jongdae and Baekhyun follows his gaze and it lands to a few tables away from them. It’s just the school’s basketball varsity team and cheerleaders hanging out, it shouldn’t be something out of the blue except for one. Chanyeol is there, laughing at something one of his teammates said, one arm wrapped around Sooyoung.

The space between them nonexistent.

Jongdae just stares at the scene before him. Even Baekhyun is astounded with what he’s seeing, no words slip out of his lips.

This is okay? This is totally normal. The entire varsity team is close with each other, they’re no longer kids in their pre-teens, boys and girls could be friends and be clingy like that without anything romantic going on.

_ That’s what friends do. _ His mind tries to be rational despite his heart screaming a hundred different curse words at Chanyeol.

But, when Chanyeol leans in to press a kiss on her forehead and then her prettily flushed cheek, Jongdae finally breaks from his stupor and breathes, “Too late.”

  
  


Jongdae should get an A for effort for trying to talk to Chanyeol. He’s been leaving texts, voicemails, emails, sticky notes. Some of his messages would be a short message greeting Chanyeol a good morning, others would be long paragraphs of Jongdae confessing his heart out. Jongdae would also wait for the other at the library, the cafeteria, the frat house, and the gym. In conclusion, Jongdae really went out of his way to talk to Chanyeol.

If Jongdae deserves an A, Chanyeol deserves an A+ for avoiding Jongdae. Because he’s been ignoring all of Jongdae’s attempts of communicating. Not even bothering to open his messages. He managed to dodge Jongdae at the library, the cafeteria, the frat house, and the gym. It just so happens that one-minute Jongdae sees Chanyeol and the other minute he’s gone like he’s some kind of ninja. Jongdae only gets to see him at their class together but even there, Chanyeol manages to slip out right after their professor dismisses it. In conclusion, Chanyeol really doesn’t want to talk to Jongdae.

(As a small consolation, he also doesn’t get to see Chanyeol hanging out with Sooyoung and that Chanyeol is also avoiding Baekhyun and Sehun. Baekhyun tells him that Chanyeol is just being stupid and he’ll come around long enough.)

It was Baekhyun’s idea. If this works, then Jongdae gets the chance to talk to Chanyeol. If it doesn’t then he will finally kiss his friendship goodbye to the other. But Jongdae needs to trust Baekhyun, he’s  _ really _ confident that this will work. They have a small backup plan that if it doesn’t but after that then it’s really game over.

Jongdae keeps on staring at his phone, almost half an hour ago Kris said that he already left the bag and all Jongdae should do is wait. Despite Sehun telling him that the reaction might not instant because Chanyeol might need some time to think things through and that—

Jongdae startles at the sudden loud knocking at his door. Jongdae then stares at it for a couple of seconds but the knocking transitioned to banging and Jongdae quickly scrambles from his bed to open the door. At the other side of it stands Chanyeol whose face changed from something furious to something soft at the sight of Jongdae.

“Can I come in?” Chanyeol asks and Jongdae remembers Baekhyun telling him that he needs to act like he’s done with him for it to work, so Jongdae shakes his head. Thankfully Chanyeol doesn’t look that much disappointed and the proceeds, “I’m sorry.” He says, defeated.

“For?” Jongdae prompts.

“For— for acting childish and immature. I shouldn’t ignore you these past few days. I just don’t know what to do. I’m confused on what I should do.” Chanyeol has his head bowed and Jongdae wants to break his resolve and wrap his arms around the giant baby and give him all the warm hugs he needs to cheer him up.

“Apology accepted. Is that all?”  _ He hopes it’s not _ . 

Chanyeol looks at him, and then raises his hand, lifting a bag. Jongdae’s duffle bag! “Why are you giving these back?” Chanyeol asks, tone serious and accusing. Inside the bag is all of the garments Jongdae borrowed from Chanyeol, the beanies, coats, hoodies, and jackets.

“I borrowed it, so I’m returning it back.” His answer doesn’t seem to satisfy Chanyeol because all the other does is shake his head and say “Well, I’m giving these to you,” pushing it to Jongdae’s chest, “Take it.”

“I don’t want it,” Jongdae pushes the duffle bag back, but it doesn’t even budge with how strong Chanyeol’s grip is. Chanyeol looks so hurt and betrayed, that’s what he deserves for ignoring him.  _ Okay, Kim Jongdae if you play your cards right then you’ll get yourself a boyfriend in less than ten minutes _ . “If you really want to dispose it so bad give it to me, I’ll bring it to Baekhyun and Sehun, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled.”

“NO!” Chanyeol quickly snatches away the duffle bag from Jongdae’s hands.

“Okay,” Jongdae shrugs, feigning acceptance “Then keep it.” He opts to close the door but then Chanyeol stops him.

“It’s our thing, okay?” Chanyeol’s tone is serious, and he’s looking straight to Jongdae’s eyes. “I don’t want to see Baekhyun nor Sehun in my hoodies— I want to see you in it.  _ It’s our thing _ .” Jongdae fights not to blush, because yeah,  _ it’s their thing _ . “At first it was because of your pitiful wardrobe and I was being an amazing friend. But, then I realized how adorable you looked drowning in my clothes. With your pretty little face, and bright,  _ bright _ smile— sometimes you’d pout too and your eyebrows would furrow together and you’d make tiny fists with the sweater paws. Like, how is it possible for someone annoyed to be that cute?” Chanyeol laughs a bit and Jongdae is just blushing now. “And then I’d always find myself trying to hold back when your fingers are peeking out of the hem of my sweatshirts because all I want to do is intertwine our fingers together.

And we started to hang out more, get to know each other more— because you’re such a joy to spend time with. I find myself loving it when we spend our time together and then I started to notice a lot of things about you. Like this cute little habit of yours where you scrunch your nose. That makes my heart beat a lot faster than it should. Or when you would stomp your feet when you’re happy because your small little body can’t handle the excitement— Don’t get me started with your eyes, because I would always find myself getting lost in them.”

Jongdae wants to say something but it turns out Chanyeol is still not finished with his speech, bowing his head at his next words. “All that started because I lent my jacket, continued because I kept lending you my jacket. These are not just clothes,  _ they brought you to me _ . You brought me genuine happiness that I want to keep forever. Like, you make everything okay, everything bearable.” Chanyeol looked at him again, and Jongdae could see the vast ocean of raw emotions in it. “So, please don’t give it back because it means that you’re saying goodbye to me,  _ to us _ , and I’m not ready for that.” Chanyeol shakes his head, understanding what he said. “I’m really  _ really _ not ready for that.”

“I like you Jongdae, that’s the easiest way to put it. That’s why I kissed you that night and that’s why I ignored you after that, I thought you didn’t like me back. I’m sorry.”

“And Sooyoung?” Jongdae asks, just to make sure that everything is clear.

“I was trying to make you jealous that day.” Chanyeol answers shyly. That makes Jongdae laugh out loud because Chanyeol is the biggest idiot ever. “I already rejected her during the Halloween party. Thankfully she was kind enough to indulge me in making you jealous.”

Jongdae can’t help but smile because everything is turning in his favor. He coos at Chanyeol and teases him and then Chanyeol mumbles something that Jongdae  _ almost _ didn’t catch it. “I’m sorry I didn’t get that,” Jongdae teases, and Chanyeol looks at him embarrassed before bowing. Effectively avoiding Jongdae’s eyes. Jongdae then presses himself to Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and then peering up, resting his chin at his chest.

“Yeollie, come on. I won’t accept your apology if you don’t say it.” Jongdae coaxes cutely, batting his eyelashes and adding in a pout. Chanyeol lets out a sigh “I said!” Chanyeol groans because Jongdae is looking at him expectantly. “You still haven’t said you like me back.”

Jongdae gives him a grin and goes in his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol square on the lips. “Does that count?” Chanyeol looks at him dumbfounded, and Jongdae kisses him again “Does that scream I like you? Maybe another one?” Another kiss, this time he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck “Still not enough?” Jongdae kisses him again. “One more?” This time, Chanyeol meets him halfway, crashing their lips together. Chanyeol sucks his bottom lip, nipping at the flesh. The kiss growing hungrier by the second, both of them kissing back just as eager. Chanyeol then puts enough pressure for Jongdae to easily part his lips and for Chanyeol’s tongue to snake in. Probing, tasting, licking. Lips catching the other whenever one of them pulls out for air. Jongdae could kiss Chanyeol all day, cold slightly chapped lips making a perfect contrast with a warm mouth.

When they finally pull apart with Jongdae giving a final bite at Chanyeol’s bottom lip. Both of their lips swollen, wet with spit. Chanyeol looks at him with eyes blown with lust and smirks, “I think one more?”

  
  


ⒸⒸ

  
  


Jongdae wakes up to light brief touches on his forehead. His body feels so sore but he already expected that to happen. Sigma Chi Theta threw up a surprise birthday party for Chanyeol last night, it was probably one of the craziest parties in the campus because even Jackson, which is the president of another frat, was there. Jongdae let Chanyeol stay at the party for approximately an hour before he’s dragging Chanyeol towards his room, where Jongdae’s surprise awaits the birthday boy. To give a brief summary of what happened, Chanyeol spends his first moments as a twenty-one-year-old pounding his boyfriend against the bed.

Jongdae’s mind still foggy and hazy from sleep, it takes a while for Jongdae to register that the light presses on his forehead are  _ kisses _ . Jongdae feels so warm wearing one of Chanyeol’s hoodies and Chanyeol himself around him under the sanctity of a blanket and a duvet. Their legs tangled and chest pressed together, Jongdae tilts his head upwards eyes still closed. Chanyeol takes that as an initiative to kiss the tip of his nose, the apples of his cheeks, the corners of his lips before kissing him square on the lips. Chanyeol steals a lot more kisses before Jongdae opens his eyes and smiles because the first thing he sees is Chanyeol. “Happy Birthday,” He greets, “I think I never got to greet you properly last night.”

“You couldn't even form coherent sentences last night,” Chanyeol mumbles before kissing Jongdae once again. He then slips his hands under Jongdae’s waist and the shift on Jongdae’s body causes a shot of pain to zap through Jongdae’s spine, emanating from his lower back. Jongdae tries to hide his flinch but Chanyeol catches on it and worry overtakes his face.

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asks, worried and guilty. Jongdae lies and shakes his head, but Chanyeol tightens his hold around his waist and his breath involuntarily hitches because his waist is tender and aching. Judging from how hard Chanyeol gripped his waist last night, it’s not really a surprise that his waist will still have hand imprints on them.

Chanyeol narrows his eyes on Jongdae, who looks guilty for lying and then, buries his face on Jongdae’s shoulder, mumbling a small ‘I’m Sorry’. Jongdae can’t help but laugh because this is a 180 turn from the dominating and condescending Chanyeol from last night. Dating Chanyeol is getting front row seats on how he transitions from this smug and competitive jock with a strong personality to an overgrown puppy who gets easily startled and asks his mom for permission about anything.

“Hey, stop acting guilty” Jongdae whispers, pressing a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “You made sure I was comfortable while being all dominant,” pressing a kiss on his jaw. Jongdae just knows that Chanyeol’s face reddens and his ears even more so, and Jongdae decides that teasing the birthday boy won’t hurt a little bit. Recalling what the other said last night. “ _ Look at you baby, your tight little hole taking me so well,” _ Jongdae imitates Chanyeol’s words, whispering low on his ear.  _ “Such a pretty little mess, all for me, all because of me,” _ Jongdae pauses as he feels Chanyeol shudder if he’s embarrassed or turned on, he doesn’t know (it may be both). Jongdae then leans back to look at the other, cupping his face in his own tiny hands clad in sweater paws. Chanyeol has his eyes closed, far too shy to look at Jongdae, not wanting to see the other’s mirthful expression. “Why are you shy now Yeollie? Am I being naughty? You did love it when I was an  _ ‘Obedient little cock slu’ _ —”

Jongdae didn’t get to finish his sentence because Chanyeol let out a whine of embarrassment, complaining that he’s hard now and pouting after, that Jongdae can’t help but lean in and kiss it away. Their kisses melt together, from one to a thousand. No hunger comes with the kiss, no fight for dominance, no desperate plead for something more. It’s gentle and sweet. Simple, but perfect. It’s Jongdae and Chanyeol melting against each other, savoring each kiss. They don’t have any idea how long they stayed like that, none of them cared anyway. Lust slowly filling up Jongdae’s abdomen like sand in an hourglass.

The moment they broke apart there weren’t any sharp intakes of air nor heavy panting, there were only quiet breaths and heavy staring. The air around them wasn’t suffocating nor deafening, because they are usually loud and playful whenever they’re together but, quiet moments like this with Chanyeol is what he loves the most.

Jongdae then hooks one of his legs on Chanyeol’s waist and presses his body along with his erection further into Chanyeol’s body. Jongdae can also feel Chanyeol's own member pressing against the cleft of his ass.

“You’re hard,” Jongdae states the obvious. “I’m hard too. Want me to take care of it?”

“Aren’t you sore?” Chanyeol asks, concern coming back to his voice. Jongdae waves it off as he tucks the other’s hair away from his eyes. “I think I can manage, as long as we play nice. Okay?”

“I can do nice,” Chanyeol says before dipping in for a kiss. Jongdae manages to say “Wanna ride you,” between their kisses and Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice as he then shifts and lays on his back, bringing Jongdae on top of him. Jongdae straddles his waist and admires Chanyeol’s mess of white locks against white sheets, his handsome lax face contrasting his lust-filled but sleepy eyes and lips glistening and plump from all their kisses. The white column of his neck marked with red bites and purple hickeys, all courtesy of Jongdae. Jongdae pouts because Chanyeol’s chest but his abdomen doesn’t have any of his marks, he takes that as an initiative to work harder.

Jongdae is pulled out of his stupor when Chanyeol cups one of his butt cheeks, still clothed with his hoodie and asks “Are you still lose from last night?” his other hand under their pillows, looking for their lube. Jongdae can’t help but laugh because “Last night, you fingered me, and then ate me out, before fucking me. If I’m not loose enough then that’s on you.”

“You’re saying it like you didn’t ask for a repeat performance,” Chanyeol teases back as he sits up. “Are you sure you don’t need any prep?” Jongdae leans in for a kiss and shakes his head, circling his arms around Chanyeol’s neck bringing him for another kiss. While they’re kissing Chanyeol lathers his cock with a generous amount of lube and pumps it a few times. He motions for Jongdae that he’s all set and Jongdae lifts himself and aligns his hole with the other’s member.

The moment Jongdae sinks down on Chanyeol’s cock is when he’s reminded of how sore he truly is. The back of his thighs is also tender with how hard Chanyeol’s hip bones were slapping against them a few hours ago. Not to mention the sting from the stretch of Chanyeol’s cock because holy shit prep sounds a good idea  _ now. _ But the pain is coupled with pleasure and Jongdae can’t help but release a high pitched gasp, masking Chanyeol’s grunts and a string of curses, because they both feel  _ so good _ , feel  _ so right _ .

Jongdae's hips can’t help but roll on its own accord, one hand at the other’s shoulder while the other is at his mouth trying to muffle his moans because the entire frat house already listened to their fucking last night. He has enough decency not to give them another live podcast today. And Chanyeol with both of his hands on the other’s small waist guides Jongdae’s pace, as he watches the sight before him. Because Jongdae is covering his mouth with a sweater paw (his tiny fingers peaking at the hem) and he looks so adorable trying to hold back from making any sound when his own eyes are threatening to roll back from the pleasure.

It only takes Chanyeol to say “I wanna hear you,” for Jongdae to stop holding back and plant his other hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder before shallowly pushing himself up and then down.

Chanyeol leans back a bit as he enjoys the show. Jongdae is riding Chanyeol in a slow, almost gentle pace, a dark flush on his face, hair disheveled, he’s still wearing Chanyeol’s hoodie (it’s fitting because there’s “Sexual Fantasies” embroidered at the other’s chest) that is big enough to cover everything. Effectively hiding Jongdae’s movements, how his chest is heaving and all the claim marks Chanyeol left on his body.

Jongdae looks so innocent and soft like this but the filthy moans coming out of his mouth say otherwise.

They have no idea how long they stayed like that, the pleasure slowly building but still insufficient to go over the edge. Only when Chanyeol’s hand snaked inside his hoodie and wrapped around Jongdae’s member did Jongdae speed up, the pace still lazy but enough for them both to get off. Jongdae spurting long streaks of cum over his abdomen and the hoodie, tightening around Chanyeol in the process, coaxing him to come undone inside Jongdae.

When they finally come down from both of their highs, Chanyeol lays a sleepy Jongdae on his back and removes the soiled hoodie revealing Jongdae’s body painted with reds and purples hickeys all over, bite marks on his hips and the insides of his thighs, angry handprints on his waist and wrists. Now topped with a mess of jizz that Jongdae made a while ago, Chanyeol uses the hoodie to wipe him clean before the other is complaining of being cold.

“I can never wear that hoodie ever again without thinking of fucking you.”

“You always think about fucking me, so what’s new?”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Jongdae and Jongdae snuggles upon him and both of them easily go back to sleep. Chanyeol is feeling content with how he’s spending his birthday so far, not knowing that Jongdae has prepared a couple more surprises the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chanyeol's iconic rap in [Freal Luv](https://youtu.be/BWDqy0zZAsY?t=146)
> 
> I'm in [twitter](https://twitter.com/aerinuh)


End file.
